


Godhood

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Kitsune Sebastian Michaelis, Light Bondage, M/M, Nekomata Balderoy, Nekomata Finnian, Nekomata Mey-Rin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Sebastian Michaelis, deity Ciel, fox Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: After loosing his apartement Ciel is suddenly gifted a shrine and made a deity. He is overwhelmed at first but maybe it's not so bad. At least the fox demon Sebastian who insists on being Ciel's servant is a plus.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 67
Kudos: 89





	1. Ciel is gifted a shrine

Ciel sighed. He dropped down on a park bench and put his backpack down next to him. His landlord had just kicked him out of the apartment without even warning him first. It was late in the evening. The setting sun was overshadowed by rising rain clouds. Ciel wondered what to do next. He could call his cousin, she would surely allow him to stay with her. But he couldn't do that forever. He needed a new home, one he wouldn't be thrown out of. Preferably immediately, before he had to spend the night outdoors. 

While he was still thinking about it, Ciel suddenly heard a scream. Ciel sat up and looked around. Not far from him, next to a street lamp, he spotted a man trying to climb a tree, shouting for help. Ciel got up, took his backpack and went to the man. As he got closer, he saw a dog standing at the foot of the tree. It watched the man with a wagging tail and had a ball covered in drool at its' paws. When the man saw Ciel, he called to him to help him and take the dog away. Ciel took the ball and threw it away. Immediately the dog ran after it and moved away from the tree from which the man then came down. 

"I am so thankful to you. I am terrified of dogs. I would never have been able to do it alone.", the man explained. He placed his hands on his knees and took a deep breath. Judging by the color of his gray hair, he was older. When he looked up Ciel saw the crowfeet around his eyes. He wore glasses and a suit and had a briefcase with him. The two sat down on a park bench under the street lamp. The man introduced himself as Tanaka and thanked Ciel a dozen more times. “I came all the way back to drop by home and then this dog had to chase me. Luckily you came by. ", he said. Ciel sighed. "How nice for you to have a home.", he muttered. "Why do you say that? Don't you have one?”, Tanaka wanted to know. Ciel explained his situation to him. 

"That's really bad. To be just thrown out. I'm sure you deserve a good home.”, said Tanaka. He tapped his chin with his forefinger and frowned as if he were thinking about something. "It's nice of you to say that.", Ciel replied, and forced a polite smile onto his face. This man was so kind to him that he felt the need to behave extra well. Tanaka looked up at Ciel and examined him carefully. "I think... my home would be good for you. Better than for me, anyway. And I want to thank you for your help either way. Yes, this is good. I leave you my home with everything that goes with it.", Tanaka announced. 

He stood up, brushed Ciel's bangs aside and planted a kiss on Ciel's forehead. Ciel froze in surprise. Speechless, he let Tanaka push a piece of paper into his hand. "Here is the address. Just go there. It's yours now. And thanks again for everything.", Tanaka said. He took his bag, waved to Ciel, and left. Before Ciel could say anything else, he had disappeared into the dark park. Ciel looked at the note. There was an address on it and a small drawing that showed the way from the park to it. Ciel briefly wondered when Tanaka had written that down. 

His thoughts were interrupted by distant thunder. Ciel got up and walked in the direction indicated. Maybe it was all just a trick, but at least he could have a look. It would be nice to sleep in a house instead of in a meadow during the rain. It wasn't far. Ciel had to get away from the residential area and to a hill. A long stone staircase led up the hill. At the top, Ciel walked through a large red tori gate and found himself on a square. In the evening light he could see that a few meters away from him, exactly where the drawing had led him, was a large, old shrine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading my fic. This fic was inspired by the Manga/Anime Kamisama Kiss and by japanese mythology concerning demons. Since I'm not japanese but just some european who did some research on the internet the japanese demons and deitys might be not that accurate. I'm sorry for that. This story is only for fun not for accuracy though. Enjoy it and please leave a comment.


	2. a deity for the shrine

Ciel looked at the temple in confusion. He had expected an apartment or a small house, but not the old Japanese building he was now facing. Ciel walked slowly towards it and considered everything. It looked deserted and shabby, but at least it would be dry. On the other hand, he couldn't just walk into a temple and spend the night there. What if someone saw him? Would Ciel get in trouble then? After all, he didn't have the most believable story about why he was there. While he was thinking, he suddenly heard someone calling. “Master Tanaka! You're back!”, a high-pitched voice called enthusiastically. "Master!", joined two other voices. 

Ciel looked around in amazement. He couldn't see anyone in the semi-dark shrine, but that was where the voices came from. Suddenly someone tore open the sliding door of the temple. "Tanaka, you're back!", Ciel heard a new voice say. He could see movement in the shadows. Something was coming towards him. Ciel took several steps backwards, but tripped over a stone and fell. "I've been waiting for you for twenty years!", someone shouted to him and suddenly two hands grabbed Ciel's shoulders. Ciel screamed and thrashed out. His fists hit someone but had no effect. It went quiet. Ciel looked up to find that he was being held by the most handsome man he had ever seen. 

Ciel blinked in confusion. The man returned his blink, just as irritated as Ciel himself. He eyed Ciel with almond-shaped, red eyes with slit-shaped pupils. His face was pale and handsome, his hair as black as the darkness and tousled, a strand of hair hung into his face. He was much taller than petite little Ciel and also much broader shouldered. A pair of large black fox ears were curiously perked up on his head. “Who are you?”, the man wanted to know. “My name is Ciel. Who are you?", Ciel asked back. The man placed Ciel on his own feet and looked him up and down. “I am the one taking care of this shrine for Master Tanaka. Why do you have Tanaka's presence? Who are you really?", replied the black-haired man.

Ciel was about to ask what that meant when he was distracted by a lantern that appeared next to him. It was held by a girl who didn't seem much older than Ciel. The girl had red hair and large glasses. Just like the black-haired man, she was wearing a yukata and on her head was a pair of animal ears. "That's not Tanaka, not?", she asked disappointed. "That has to be Tanaka!", someone called on Ciel's other side. Ciel turned to the voice and saw a blond boy. He had cat ears, like the girl, which twitched with excitement. Ciel lowered his eyes and noticed two cat tails, which he waved back and forth. When he looked back at the girl, he found that she also had two of those. 

The black-haired man noticed the paper in Ciel's hand and took it. When Ciel looked at him more closely, he noticed the bushy black fox tail with the white tip that he had. "Who are you?", Ciel wanted to know. Suddenly something tickled his neck. He turned around and saw another blond with cat ears and tails, but who was older than the other two cats. He sniffed Ciel. “He doesn't smell like Tanaka. But he has the presence of Tanaka.“, stated the blonde. “And this is Tanaka's handwriting. Why did he give you that?”, said the black-haired man. Ciel turned back to him. “He said he would leave me his home and everything that goes with it. I don't know what that is about either.", Ciel explained. 

The black-haired stared at him while the cats exchanged glances. "He said that? And did he...“, he said, but didn't finish the sentence. Instead he raised his hand and brushed Ciel's bangs aside. Ciel backed away but the brief look at Ciel's forehead seemed to have been enough for him. He took Ciel's hand and put the paper back inside. "Then you are our new master.", he said and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Twenty years alone and now there is a master again.", he added. The cats gasped in surprise and cheered at the announcement. They hooked their arms through Ciel's and dragged him into the temple with them. "Wait! You can't... Stop!", Ciel called. Immediately the four stopped and looked at him questioningly. Ciel eyed the black-haired man. He appeared to be the leader of the other three, so Ciel turned to him. "What does this mean? And who are you? What's going on here?", Ciel wanted to know. 

“We are the servants of this shrine. I'm Meyrin.”, said the girl. "I'm Bard”, said the tall blonde. "And I'm Finny.", said the little blonde. “The man you met, he was the deity who owns this shrine. He has given his position and the shrine to you.”, the black-haired man explained. Ciel stared at him. "That's supposed to be a joke, right? That's not funny. A deity?”, he stuttered, overwhelmed. The black-haired man pointed to Ciel's forehead. "That's no joke. Right here is your divine mark. You are the god of this area now. The god of this earth. Our God. My God.", he explained and this time a smile really spread across his face. Ciel shook his head. He just couldn't believe it all. It was too much and too fantastic. He turned and headed for the stairs where he had come from. Ciel decided to visit his cousin and just forget about it. Surely he could tell himself it was just a strange dream. 

Ciel hadn't even reached the stairs when the black-haired man was already standing in front of him and holding Ciel by the shoulders again. "Where do you want to go? You don't want to leave us too, like Tanaka?, do you?”, he asked, sounding hurt. “You have the wrong person. I am not a deity. I am a perfectly normal eighteen year old human. Even if Tanaka gave me something, he did it out of senility or something. He couldn't possibly have meant it seriously. If what you say is true at all, that is.”, Ciel explained, stamping his foot on the floor in frustration. The black-haired man thought about it. He glanced over Ciel's shoulder, where the three cats were looking pleadingly at him, then eyed Ciel. 

“Imagine, all of this is real.”, he suggested in a soft tone of voice,“Imagine that Tanaka meant it exactly that way. Then you have a whole temple to yourself. Then you have servants who will take care of all your wishes. And all you have to do is live here. Imagine it. And then see that it's true. Come with me. Let's go inside. I'll make a delicious meal for you and I'll give you a hot bath. You feel very chilled. Come with me and let yourself be pampered like a god is pampered.” He gave Ciel a charming smile while whispering his suggestion in a soft voice. Ciel squeezed his eyes to tiny slits and stared at him. "Are you trying to seduce me into staying here?", he asked. The black-haired man blinked in surprise. "Maybe.", he replied. Ciel pushed his hands away and wanted to walk past him, but suddenly lightning flashed across the sky, followed directly by thunder. The rain began to fall from the sky in big drops. The water was cold and Ciel's thin clothes soaked up immediately. Ciel turned to the black-haired man who looked at him pleadingly. "One night.", said Ciel with a sigh. The black-haired man nodded eagerly, picked up Ciel and carried him to the temple, despite Ciel's protests that he could walk himself.


	3. breakfast

The next morning, Ciel woke up in a large soft futon. He sat up and looked around. Ciel was in a large room with elegant furnishings. His backpack was lying next to him on the floor and next to it was a folded white yukata. Ciel thought for a moment, but decided on jeans and a T-shirt from his backpack. While he got dressed, he thought. Yesterday the four shrine servants had given him something to eat, let him have a hot bath, and got the largest room ready for him. The black-haired fox had last said good night to him and assured him that he would be available anytime if Ciel needed anything. Ciel just had to call him, the black-haired man was sleeping in the next door room. Even if the four were overly caring, they were nice to Ciel, so he would be nice to them too, he decided. What he couldn't bring himself to was accepting that they saw him as God. He would make it clear today that he wasn't and then leave. 

Ciel pushed open the door of his room and looked around. He couldn't remember from which direction he had come in the day before and nobody was to be seen in the hallway. Instead Ciel could hear noises and followed them until he found the kitchen. The black-haired fox was standing by the stove. Like the day before, he wore traditional Japanese clothing in black. He had tied his sleeves back and was stirring in a pot. Ciel eyed him attentively. The fox was a wonderful sight. He was sinfully handsome and the tail looked so fluffy that Ciel's fingers itched to pet it. The ears were just as pretty, as was the hair that he thoughtfully brushed back from his face. When he turned around, Ciel could admire his beautiful red eyes. He gave Ciel a dazzling smile and indicated a bow. "Good Morning. Breakfast is ready. Please take a seat, I'll call the others.", he said and pointed to the adjoining room, where they had also had dinner yesterday. 

Ciel sat at the head of the table where he had sat yesterday. He could hear the three cats coming in behind him and the fox ask them to wash their hands. Then he came to Ciel and put everything he had cooked on the table that was already set. Ciel watched him. Even his movements were elegant and beautiful. When the fox was done, he sat down next to Ciel and looked back at him. "Is something wrong?", he asked. "You haven't told me your name yet." said Ciel. The fox smiled. "Oh, right. But I can't do that. I don't have a name.”, he explained. Ciel frowned. "None? What do the other three call you?”, he wanted to know. "They just say Kitsune to me.", replied the fox. Ciel blinked in surprise. “They call you a fox? That's not very creative.", he stated. The fox shrugged. "You are welcome to give me a name.", he said. 

The three cats came in, gathered around the table, and greeted Ciel. They folded their hands and thanked for the meal, then they all started to eat. The fox had prepared a soup, scrambled eggs in rolls, fresh bread and fish. As the night before, everything tasted excellent. Everyone ate in silence, then they put away the dishes. Ciel wanted to help but was stopped. Instead, the fox served him green tea. Ciel took a sip and noticed that the fox was watching him intently. "Tastes good.", Ciel muttered. Immediately the fox smiled and began to wag his tail. Ciel finished his tea, then stood up. "I will leave now. Thanks for everything.“, Ciel said. The fox widened his eyes in shock. "No! No, don't! What did we do wrong? I'll do everything to make you stay here, just tell me what!”, he shouted and jumped up. Ciel watched his reaction in surprise. 

“Why are you so eager for me to be here? You don't really think I'm suited to be a God, do you?”, he asked. The fox took Ciel's hands in his own and gave them a gentle squeeze. “Yes, I am convinced of it. I feel that it must be you. And if you leave the shrine, I will too.”, he announced seriously. Behind him, Ciel could hear the three cats gasping for air. "Kitsune, you mustn't do that!", Meyrin exclaimed tearfully. "You held out here all these years, even when Tanaka ran away, you stayed here.", Bard shouted. 

"Why would you go? This is your home. What does it change if I'm here?”, Ciel wanted to know. The fox looked at Ciel's hands and frowned. “My home... I stayed here because I have nowhere else to go. But it feels so pointless. You would be a purpose. A reason to stay here, a reason why I keep working, a purpose for my life. I do not have anything. Only you. If you leave me then... then I'm nothing again.", he explained. Ciel sighed. Since yesterday this fox had done everything to convince Ciel to stay here and yet Ciel only now felt as if he had been telling the truth. "I can stay another night.". he muttered. The fox let out a deep breath and kissed Ciel's hands. "Thank you, my God," he said. "I'm not a god.", Ciel replied. The fox smiled. "Of course, my God.", he said.


	4. Ciel gets angry

After breakfast, the four servants began to work. Meanwhile, Ciel first went to his room, but he quickly got bored there. He was curious about the shrine and soon got the idea to explore it a bit while he was still here. The four of them had all gone outside, so they didn't notice that Ciel was walking through the hallways and peeking into rooms. The inside of the shrine was much bigger than it looked from the outside, and many more people could have lived in it. After seeing everything, Ciel went out and sat on the steps that led to the altar. In front of him lay the stone floor square between the gate to the stairs and the shrine itself. The shrine was surrounded by forest that covered the hill on which the shrine stood. 

Ciel sighed and rested his chin on his hands. He gazed at the gate lost in thoughts. A couple of birds sat on it and cleaned their plumage. A few more washed themselves in the puddles which the rain had left on the square. Suddenly the birds flew up. Ciel looked up in surprise and noticed a fox with black fur that had come out of the forest and was running after them. The animal jumped up and snapped its mouth shut, but didn't catch a bird. Ciel watched in surprise. He hadn't expected to see another fox apart from the servant with black fur, especially not a normal fox.The animal looked around and saw Ciel. The two looked at each other for a moment, then the fox came hesitantly towards Ciel. 

It sat on the ground in front of Ciel and made puppy eyes. Ciel giggled. It looked cute. The fox came closer and sniffed Ciel's hands. Ciel assumed that this fox was often fed by the residents of the shrine and that that was why it was so trusting. It was probably scanning Ciel's hands for something to eat. When it found nothing it lay down next to Ciel on the stairs and placed its head on Ciel's lap. "You're cute.", Ciel murmured and stroked the fox's back. The fox made happy noises and wagged its tail. Ciel smiled as he scratched the silky soft fur. For quite a long time he did nothing else. It felt good to be a little distracted from his thoughts, but at some point they caught up with Ciel again. 

“They really want me to stay here. The kitsune even says that's the only thing that gives him meaning. As if idolizing me is a good idea. What am I supposed to do? I'm just a normal human. I think he has too high expectations of me. In reality I'm not as great as he thinks.", Ciel muttered to himself and looked at the fox. It gazed at Ciel and looked like it was listening. “You know, somehow I am already fond of him. I hardly know him, still I am. And all the more I don't want him to be disappointed when he notices that I'm not as great as he thinks.", Ciel admitted and looked up to continue looking at the gate. "I should just leave before I become a burden to him.", he muttered. 

"You would never be a burden to me and you will never be a disappointment for me either.", Ciel suddenly heard the voice of the kitsune say. Ciel looked around in surprise, but there was no one there. He looked down and saw that the kitsune was stretched out in the place where the normal fox had just been a second ago. He had lifted his head from Ciel's lap and was looking at him seriously. “You're just insecure. In reality you will be a wonderful deity.”, he added. Ciel jumped up and accidentally knocked the kitsune off the stairs. "Wah! What are you doing?!”, Ciel cried in surprise. He turned away and clapped his hands over his face. Now he had admitted what he hadn't meant to say to anyone, right in front of the person who wasn't supposed to hear it. If he had known it wasn't a normal fox, he would not have said anything. 

The kitsune got up. “I can change my shape. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I hoped you would pet me and thought that when I am in my original shape, you won't do that. But as for what you said... ", he explained, but Ciel interrupted him. “You shouldn't have heard a word! How dare you trick me?!”, he shouted. His shots attracted the cats and they listened from a distance. "My God, as your loyal servant...", the kitsune began, but Ciel again did not let him finish. “I am not your God and I will never be! And you are not my servant! I don't need a servant, I don't want a servant! Finally see that it won't work! I will go and find another home! Then you can run around here in whatever shape you want and listen to other people when they say things that you shouldn't hear! ", Ciel yelled angrily at him. 

The kitsune froze. His mouth dropped open and closed again. He looked down and flatened his ears. “This shrine needs you. I need you.", he muttered, but Ciel shook his head. "No! I do not want that! Do what you want, but leave me alone!”, he shouted. The kitsune clenched his fists and bowed his head. "I understand. If that's what you really want...”, he muttered. He took one last look at Ciel, then turned away and left. Without stopping again or looking back, he walked across the square, through the gate and down the stairs. Soon he was out of Ciel's sight.


	5. they make up

Ciel ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. He sat down on his futon and began to sulk. Not only had the kitsune made him angry, he had simply unsettled Ciel because he had heard what Ciel was thinking. It was embarrassing to Ciel and that only made him angrier. In the end, that's why he'd said mean things than he hadn't meant. He knew he had hurt the fox, but was still too upset to regret it completely. Ciel buried his face in his hands. Since coming to this shrine he was just confused. And instead of being patient with him, the fox just left. Outside his room, Ciel could hear the three cats. They ran around excitedly and whispered to one another. A couple of times they stood in front of the door to Ciel's room, but did not dare to knock. Their loud noises got on Ciel's nerves at some point. 

He left his room and found the three of them in the kitchen, completely confused, chopping vegetables. "What's wrong with you guys?", Ciel wanted to know and rested his hands on his hips. The cats winced and looked at Ciel uncertainly. "He just walked away!", Finny whined. There were tears in his eyes. “We can't possibly replace him. He did way too much of the work here and kept telling us what to do. Without the kitsune we don't know what to do.", Bard explained contrite. Meyrin took off her glasses and cleaned them with trembling hands. “Poor Kitsune must have broken his heart to pieces. He has taken care of everything here for over a hundred years and now he is not even wanted by you.", she stuttered. 

Ciel looked down and blushed. “He shouldn't have listened to me. When he comes back then tell him that I'm expecting an apology.", he said and wanted to leave, but the three cats looked at him so surprised that he stopped, confused. "When he comes back?", Bard repeated. “He may do that? He may come back?", Finny asked. "Naturally. I didn't mean to send him away.", Ciel explained. The three cats exchanged glances. "He will never figure that out by himself.", Meyrin stated. There was silence for a few minutes. Ciel stared at the floor and pondered until something puzzled him. He looked at Meyrin. 

"The kitsune has taken care of everything here for over a hundred years?", he repeated. Meyrin nodded. “Since Master Tanaka found him in the forest. At that time the kitsune was injured and Tanaka nursed him back to health.”, she said. Finny and Bard nodded in agreement. "Were you servants already back then?", Ciel askedinterested. “No, we weren't found by the kitsune until a few decades later. He likes cats, so he is very fond of us Nekomatas too. He gave us something to eat and convinced Tanaka to make the same deal with us that he had with the kitsune.”, Bard told him. "What kind of deal?", Ciel asked. "The deal that the kitsune takes care of the shrine and keeps everything clean and tidy and is allowed to live here in return.", Finny answered. 

Ciel blinked in confusion. "That's all? I thought you were employed here as servants.”, he said surprised. The three shook their heads sadly. "We would like to be. At least that's what the kitsune wanted.”, said Finny. “You know, shrine deities usually have a familiar, that's some kind of main servant who takes care of the deity directly. A dog is supposed to be a familiar for this shrine, but Tanaka is afraid of dogs, so he didn't get one. Instead, he made the deal with the kitsune so he would have someone to take care of everything. But he never made him his familiar. As a result, the kitsune never had complete safety and was never at home here. We believe when you came, he hoped you would make him your familiar. But instead you told him you didn't want him.”, Bard explained. Ciel looked at him in surprise. He bowed his head in thought. 

His thoughts were completely mixed up, so he went into the dining room and sat down to think. In fact, he hadn't been around long enough to think of himself as part of the group that lived in the shrine. Still, he cared about the four. Especially the fox, who had tried so hard to make Ciel feel at home. Ciel massaged his temples. For the first time he allowed himself to hypothesize that he might be the shrine deity. In that case the four servants would be like a family to him. Ciel sighed. It didn't matter what he thought. What he felt was that he wanted and needed the kitsune back. Ciel got up and went back into the kitchen, where the three cats were already waiting for him. “I think I'll talk to him. Do any of you know where he is?”, Ciel asked. 

The three cats led him to the Tori gate at the stairs and stopped there. "He's still sitting there.", Finny stated. Ciel immediately saw what he meant. At the foot of the stairs he could see a small black spot that sat on the bottom step and stared into the area. "He was there the whole time?", Ciel asked confused. "He has no other place to go to.", Bard reminded him. Ciel sighed. He went down the stairs while the cats waited in the gate. The hill wasn't exactly small, so it took a while to descend, but it didn't seem a long enough time to Ciel. He could hardly think about what to say. When he finally reached the kitsune, the latter jumped up and stared at Ciel in surprise. 

Ciel cleared his throat, embarrassed. "I did not mean that. You shouldn't go away. The three... and I... we need you. I... I'm sorry. What I said was mean and not meant like that. Stay at the shrine.”, Ciel stuttered. The kitsune stared at Ciel speechlessly. His tail began to wag slowly. He looked like he couldn't believe Ciel's words. "Listen, I ... If I am to stay here and if I.... were somehow special, I don't want to say deity... I thought if you want that then... How about you become my familiar? ”, Ciel wanted to know. He blushed a lot, but managed not to look away. 

The kitsune's ears pricked up and his tail wagged more. "You want me as... your familiar?", he repeated in disbelief. Ciel nodded and held out his hand to the kitsune. "Come with me.", he said and half turned in the direction of the shrine. For a moment the kitsune stared at him with wide eyes. Suddenly he made a leap towards Ciel and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He hugged Ciel and pressed his face to Ciel's neck. At first, Ciel froze in surprise. Then he gently pet the kitsune's hair. “Hey, it's okay. And another thing. I'll give you a name. I'll call you Sebastian.”, he said. The kitsune nodded, rubbing his nose against Ciel's throat. "Thank you.", he muttered. Ciel smiled. “Come on, Sebastian. Let's go home.", he said. Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms and carried him up the stairs.


	6. contract

At the top of the stairs, the two of them were already expected by the three Nekomatas, who were thrilled and hugged Sebastian with joy. "We thought we'd lost you, Kitsune.", Meyrin sobbed. "My name is Sebastian.", Sebastian announced beaming with joy. Ciel wriggled out of his arms and stood on his own feet again. “Come on, Sebastian. Let's go to my room.", he suggested and went into the shrine. Sebastian followed him on foot like a dog. 

In Ciel's room, Ciel knelt on the futon and patted his lap invitingly. “Lie down. I'll pet you a little.”, he said. Sebastian wagged his tail. "Really?", he asked astonished. "You wanted that earlier, didn't you?", Ciel replied. Sebastian nodded and lay down on Ciel's futon. He laid his head on Ciel's lap. Ciel slowly began to pet Sebastian's head with his hand. He gently touched Sebastian's hair and the big fox ears. Both fur and hair were silky soft. Sebastian sighed happily and let his eyes drop closed. "That feels so good.", he muttered, leaning into the touch. 

They stayed like that for quite a while. Ciel had to smile as he looked at Sebastian's blissful face. It was really easy to make the fox happy. And it made Ciel happy to see him like that too. Ciel felt a warmth in his heart that was only there thanks to Sebastian. It was relaxing to pet him. Ciel could forget everything. At some point Sebastian opened his eyes again. He looked at Ciel's face in admiration and raised a hand. Carefully he ran his fingers over Ciel's cheek. "You are so beautiful.", he muttered. Ciel blushed and bit his lip. 

“Don't say something so stupid. You'd better explain to me how I make you my familiar.”, he suggested. Sebastian smiled and wagged his tail. “It's not stupid, it's true. And all it takes is a kiss.”, he explained. Ciel flinched and pushed Sebastian off his lap. "Don't tell jokes!", he shouted angrily, but Sebastian chuckled as he sat up. "That's no joke. I am completely serious. I would never lie to my master.", he replied. He knelt before Ciel, wagging his tail and happily, and leaned forward. “It's just a kiss. That's all it takes to force me to obey your every order. Am I so repulsive?”, he asked softly. Ciel averted his eyes. "It's not that, but... It's my first kiss.", he admitted. 

Sebastian widened his eyes in surprise. "Indeed? Well, then I have to make an effort.”, he stated. He slid closer to Ciel and wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist. He pulled Ciel, who was now red as a tomato, onto his lap. Ciel turned his head away. "Wait.", he said, but it was only a half-hearted protest. Sebastian placed a hand on his chin and turned Ciel to face him. "Please hold still. Let's make the contract. Let me be your familiar.", he asked with a look at Ciel's lips. "Yes, alright.”, Ciel muttered and closed his eyes. Sebastian pressed his lips tenderly to Ciel's. At first Ciel was still tense, but he calmed down quickly. Sebastian moved his lips gently against Ciel's. He licked Ciel's lips, which then parted and let him in. Ciel moaned and bit Sebastian on the tongue in surprise. The fox flinched back and covered his mouth with his hand. Ciel was about to apologize, but Sebastian suddenly laughed. "Sweet pain. That still felt good. And in the end it doesn't matter how it felt, it worked. I can feel it.“, Sebastian muttered. "Well then.", replied Ciel and pet Sebastian's hair.


	7. mornings

Sebastian woke up early in the morning with the sunrise. He rolled over in his futon and pulled his pillow over his head. Outside his window birds were chirping and half asleep as he was, he was already going through everything he had to do that day. The space in front of the shrine had to be swept again, he had to pull weeds in the garden, his hands would eventually hurt from that, he had to wash and sew clothes. Sebastian didn't even want to get up. He would have loved to just go back to sleep. He crossed his arms and buried his head between them. His hand brushed over his head. It reminded him of Ciel who had petted him yesterday. Sebastian sat up with a jerk. Right, he had to make Ciel's breakfast, hang his futon outside, and tidy his room. And when he was done with that, maybe Ciel would praise him. Perhaps he would pet him again, let him rest his head on his lap and run his little hands through Sebastian's hair. Sebastian couldn't help but wag his tail enthusiastically. He jumped up and got dressed with renewed motivation. 

Sebastian was almost finished with making breakfast when Ciel walked into the kitchen. “Good morning, master. You're up early.", Sebastian greeted him and gazed at Ciel. Today he wore long dark blue pants, a dark blue blazer, a white shirt and a gray tie. He looked like a small, very cute CEO of a company. "Good Morning. It's Monday, I have to go to school.", Ciel said. Sebastian stopped short. "The school?”, he repeated. Ciel cocked his head. “Did you think I was done with it by now? I'm only eighteen. I still have to go to school for at least two years.”, he explained. Sebastian nodded lost in thought. "And when are you coming back?", he asked softly. "In the afternoon. Don't worry, I'm not leaving you. It's just the school, no reason to look so worried.", Ciel explained. Sebastian turned away, embarrassed. "Naturally. I'm not worried.”, he said quickly. 

After Sebastian and Ciel had had breakfast, Sebastian accompanied Ciel to the stairs. There Ciel said goodbye to him. Sebastian straightened Ciel's tie and blazer and was briefly petted on the head, then he watched as Ciel walked away with his backpack. Sebastian sighed when Ciel was out of sight. Now he was alone again, without a master. But this time it wouldn't stay that way. Ciel would be back soon. Wouldn't he? Sebastian went back to the shrine, lost in thought. He went through the kitchen, where the three Nekomatas were eating the remains of Ciel's breakfast and greeting him, and through the main corridor of the shrine. He stopped in front of Ciel's room and pushed the door open. The room looked almost exactly the same as when Ciel had moved in. Everything was neat and clean. The only thing that indicated that Ciel lived here was a small folded pile of laundry and a laptop lying on the floor next to the futon. 

Sebastian went to the laundry and picked up the pile to put in the closet. Something fell out of it. Sebastian picked it up. It was something rectangular that was wrapped in purple packaging. Sebastian read the word chocolate on it. He sniffed it. It smelled a bit like Ciel. Sebastian put the laundry back and peeked into the packaging. There were brown bits in it. He broke off a small piece and tried it. It was incredibly sweet and had an interesting taste of its own that Sebastian had never known before. “That's right, when I served dessert yesterday, he was really happy and wanted a second helping of it. Maybe he likes sweets.”, Sebastian muttered to himself. He examined the packaging more closely and, to his delight, it had a list of the ingredients used to make the chocolate. The joy only lasted for a short time, because Sebastian didn't understand half of it and didn't know where to get the rest. The only ingredient that didn't bother him was milk. That was the only one he could taste too. "Well, maybe I can do something with that.", Sebastian muttered. 

When Ciel came home that afternoon he found all four servants in the dining room. The three cats were very excited and talked at each other while Sebastian wiped his hand clean, his ears flattened. "What's going on?", Ciel wanted to know. Sebastian bowed his head guiltily when he heard Ciel. "That mean farmer hurt Sebastian.", Finny shouted tearfully. “Wasn't his fault. I acted stupidly.", Sebastian muttered. "But he didn't have to throw a stone straight away.", Finny protested. Sebastian waved it off. Ciel noticed the blood oozing from a small wound on Sebastian's hand. He knelt down next to Sebastian and carefully took his injured hand to examine it. The cut wasn't deep, just deep enough to bleed. Ciel took the wet cloth that Sebastian was holding in the other hand and carefully dabbed the blood away. 

"What happened?", he wanted to know. Sebastian sighed. "We are out of milk.", he muttered. "So what?", Ciel asked. "So I went behind the hill where these farmers live.", Sebastian continued. "And then?", Ciel asked. "Then the farmer discovered me and took me for a normal fox and got upset.", Sebastian ended. Ciel looked up. "You tried to steal milk?", he asked in surprise. Sebastian looked away. "That stuff is useful when you want to make something sweet.", he muttered defiantly. Ciel bandaged his hand and turned Sebastian's head to face him. “It's nice that you want to make something sweet, but not a reason to steal. In the future you will leave the farmers alone.”, he said. Sebastian nodded. Ciel got up and took his wallet out of his backpack. "Come along. We're going grocery shopping.”, he said.


	8. shopping

As they went down the stairs, Ciel glanced at Sebastian. “You can change your shape. Then you can surely make your ears and tail invisible, too, right?”, he asked. "Naturally. The humans will think I'm one of them.", Sebastian replied. He snapped his fingers and a leaf appeared out of nowhere, which he held over his head. In the next instant, both the leaf and Sebastian's fox ears and tail were gone. "Very well. Then you will not attract attention. Or at least a little less. When we're going shopping, I can buy you some modern clothes so that the next time you come with me into town you really look normal.”, Ciel said with a look at Sebastian's clothes. 

There was a supermarket not far from the hill. Ciel led Sebastian inside and Sebastian's eyes immediately widened. “Wow, so much choices. Look, master, they have vegetables here that are not in season at all. And strange fruits. What is this this?”, he muttered to himself and examined a pineapple. Ciel smiled at Sebastian's fascination. He answered Sebastian's questions while he picked up a shopping basket and handed it to his familiar. "We carry everything we want to buy to the checkout so just put everything you want in the basket.", he explained. Sebastian nodded enthusiastically. He picked up a large pile of vegetables, then they went to the next section. 

"There's this stupid thing I wanted to make.", Sebastian stated. In front of him was a whole shelf full of chocolates and other sweets. Ciel loaded a lot of it into the basket while Sebastian watched him. “We get these here greatly reduced. My father works in a managerial position at the company that makes these sweets.”, Ciel explained. He went on, followed closely by Sebastian. "Where is your father actually?", Sebastian wanted to know. "I will explain that later, tell me first if you want tofu.", Ciel said and pointed to the next shelf. Sebastian glanced at it and read what was on the packaging. “You can buy the tofu already fried?”, he stated with surprise. Ciel nodded and watched with amusement as Sebastian put a lot of it in the basket. “Tonight I'm making kitsune udon for us. Then I have to make udon noodles first.”, he muttered, already mentally busy with the task. “Or we just buy some. You really do everything yourself, don't you? Isn't that exhausting? In the future we will buy more in the supermarket. Do you want a rice cooker?", Ciel asked and pointed to such a device, which Sebastian looked at in surprise. 

Ciel felt a bit like he was with a time traveler. After leaving the supermarket, they went further into the residential area to buy clothes for Sebastian. Sebastian looked at his surroundings with almost childlike curiosity and kept asking Ciel questions. Ciel thought he was pretty cute. When they finally got to a fashion store, Sebastian was a bit overwhelmed. He had never worn anything other than his traditional clothes and was overwhelmed with the modern clothes. Ciel selected a lot of black clothes for him and pushed Sebastian into a changing room, in front of which he was waiting. Sebastian came out after a few minutes. He wore black suit trousers and had a black shirt in one hand. "What are all the buttons for?", he asked, but Ciel couldn't answer his question. He was too distracted by Sebastian's bare torso. Sebastian's muscles were clearly visible, six pack and biceps were clearly defined. His skin was pale and there was a little scar here and there. Ciel felt himself blush. “Just put it on. I'll help you.", he said. That turned out to be a mistake. When Ciel helped Sebastian button the buttons, his fingers brushed Sebastian's skin and he could feel how warm he was. In the end, Ciel bought Sebastian the black shirt, a white shirt, a pair of blue and and one of black jeans, black suit trousers, a black blazer and a black coat. 

On the way back they went to a coffee shop. Ciel ordered a macha latte for Sebastian and a cappuchino for himself. “I enjoy spending time with you. We should go shopping together more often.”, Sebastian said in a good mood. Ciel just nodded and tried not to think about the fact that it felt like he was on a date with Sebastian. It didn't really help that Sebastian gazed at him dreamily. "Tell me something about yourself.", Sebastian requested. "Hm. There isn't much to talk about. I come from England. My parents live there in our house in London. But I've been going to school here for a few months to get to know this country better and to be more independent. My dad says this is good for me and it will be convenient for me when I take over his seat in the company.”, Ciel told him. “Do you miss your parents?”, Sebastian wanted to know. "Well, it's OK. Since I'm no longer a small child, my parents have become a bit distant and they are busy all day anyway, so it doesn't make that much difference whether I live with them or not.", Ciel explained. Sebastian nodded. He looked at Ciel expectantly, as if he expected him to say more, so Ciel continued. “I actually feel very comfortable here. I'm pretty good at school. I go to the same school as some people I know. It's one of those schools that want to be so international. With my cousin and the two Germans, we are four Europeans in my class.”, Ciel said. 

"Is Europe far away?", Sebastian wanted to know. "Quite far. You have never left this country, have you?”, Ciel asked. Sebastian shook his head. "Not once.”, he said, taking a sip of his drink. "Tastes good. May I try yours?”, he asked. Ciel held out his cup. Sebastian leaned forward and drank from it without taking it from Ciel. He made a sour face immediately. "Tastes bitter.", he stated. Ciel smiled at Sebastian's expression and patted his head. 

"Ciieell!", the two suddenly heard someone shout. Ciel was about to jump up and run, but it was too late. His cousin had spotted him and came running towards them. Sebastian hissed as she grabbed Ciel and hugged him. "There you are!", she called. She didn't notice Sebastian until he grabbed her collar and pulled her away from Ciel. "What are you doing? What do you want, stupid girl?”, Sebastian demanded to know. The anger in his eyes made his gaze frightening on its own, even without him baring his teeth. Lizzy flinched. "Let me go. I'm not stupid.”, she whined. "Sebastian, let go of her.", Ciel said and adjusted his blazer. Sebastian obeyed, but continued to stare angrily at Lizzy. "Your date is very rude.", Lizzy said to Ciel. “He was just scared because you... Wait! He's not my date!”, Ciel shouted and blushed. "What is a date?", Sebastian asked. 

Lizzy sat down next to them and looked back and forth between them. "Oh, isn't he? What is he then? Why don't I know him yet?”, she wanted to know. Ciel sighed. “Lizzy, this is Sebastian. He recently became my... roommate. Sebastian, this is Lizzy, my cousin.“, he introduced the two to each other. Sebastian immediately relaxed and completely changed his behavior. “Please forgive me, honorable lady. I thought you were a stranger. Unfortunately your beauty is so different compared to Ciel's that I did not recognize you as his relative.", he said and indicated a bow. Lizzy smiled and pushed her hair back. "What a nice roommate you have.", she muttered. 

Ciel rolled his eyes and rested his chin on one hand. “What do you want, Lizzy. Aren't you busy doing something else?”, he asked. Lizzy rummaged in her bag and took out a sheet of paper with many names on it. "You forgot to put yourself on the list, so I thought, now that I saw you, I'll interrupt your date for a moment. Uh, I mean your... meeting.“, she said and held out the paper and a pen to Ciel. Ciel pushed both away. "I don't feel like participating.", he said. "But Ciel!”, Lizzy whined. Sebastian cleared his throat. "What is this about?", he asked. “A test of courage. These stupid kids want to go to school at night while it is supposed to be haunting. They say that in the middle of the night you lose your orientation and go in circles, so the first one who makes it through the school gets a prize.”, Ciel explained. “Yeah, that's going to be fun!”, Lizzy shouted and pushed the pen into Ciel's hand. She whined until he finally signed. She stayed there for a while, babbling about a lot of irrelevant things, until she finally left. Ciel was exhausted and went home with Sebastian.


	9. deity powers

The next day at school, Lizzy wanted to know more about Sebastian. She asked in a dozen different ways if Ciel was or would be dating him. That seemed to be the most interesting thing to her, which was both good and bad for Ciel. It was very convenient that she focused on this aspect because then she didn't ask so many questions about everything else and Ciel didn't have to invent much. On the other hand, it made Ciel so embarrassed that he blushed, which took away the credibility of his protests. Ultimately, Lizzy was still talking about Sebastian when class was over and they went home. 

Ciel waited for her to take a break from talking so that he could send her away, but Lizzy jumped from one topic to the next and didn't stop talking in a good mood. It wasn't really common for her to accompany Ciel home, but she didn't seem to notice until they stood in front of the shrine. "Where are we here? I've never seen this shrine before. What are we doing here?”, she wanted to know. Ciel looked around, hoping none of his servants came out right now. “I... Sebastian and I wanted to meet here. That's why I'm staying here. You can go home.", Ciel invented. "Oh, you have another date? Um... I mean, of course, you're having a very platonic meeting? Well, I don't want to interfere.”, Lizzy said with a big grin. Ciel bit the protest and looked away. 

“But first I want to see this shrine up close. It looks nice, doesn't it?”, Lizzy added and walked towards the shrine. She went up the three steps to the altar and looked at the building. Sighing, Ciel followed her. He stood next to her and watched her clap and fold her hands. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. "Dear Shrine God, please make sure I get a good grade in the French test next week.", Ciel heard her mutter. "Don't worry, you're good at French.", Ciel said. Lizzy looked up and blinked in confusion. "How do you know I'm worried about French?", she asked confused. "You just said that.", Ciel reminded her, but Lizzy tilted her head and looked at Ciel confused. “Did I pray out loud by accident? I didn't hear myself.", she muttered. Abruptly, Ciel turned away when he realized what that meant. He had heard her prayer because he was the shrine god she had prayed to. 

Ciel hurried down the steps and wanted to leave, but then stopped. A fox with black fur and red eyes sat on the ground in front of him. He eyed Ciel attentively. Ciel immediately recognized him as the fox Sebastian could transform into. Ciel took a step back and sat on the steps. He put his backpack aside and patted his lap invitingly. Immediately the fox got up and ran to him. "Oh how cute! Just look at it, Ciel. Such a cute little thing!", Lizzy shouted and sat down next to Ciel. The two watched as the fox climbed onto Ciel's lap and curled up there. He looked at Ciel hopefully. “Yes, it's fine. I know what you want.”, Ciel muttered with a smile. He pet the fox's head. Sebastian immediately made happy noises and wagged his tail. He leaned into Ciel's hand and relaxed. 

"I want to pet it, too.", Lizzy said and held out her hand, but the fox avoided her. Lizzy was irritated and tried again, but Sebastian doged her hand until he almost fell off Ciel's lap. "Hey, Lizzy. Take the bento box out of my backpack. I still have some fried tofu.", Ciel said. Lizzy rummaged around in Ciel's backpack. "Do foxes like fried tofu?", she asked. "Very much. Sebastian at least..... says that they do.", Ciel replied. He took the bento box from her and took out a slice of tofu. As soon as he held it out to Sebastian, Sebastian was thrilled. He carefully ate out of Ciel's hand and licked Ciel's fingers. "How cute!", cried Lizzy. They spent a while feeding and petting Sebastian, or in Lizzy's case, looking at him and finding him cute. Finally Lizzy took her bag and said goodbye. 

After she left, Sebastian looked up at Ciel and began to speak despite the fox jaw. “Welcome back, master. I was waiting for you with longing.", he said and wagged his tail. Ciel couldn't help smiling. "I thought so. Just look at you. It's nice that you enjoy it so much.", he replied. Sebastian was lying on his back on Ciel's lap, all four legs stretched out and his head leaned against Ciel's stomach, while Ciel scratched his stomach. "It feels so good when you touch me.", Sebastian said and sat up. 

“You heard her, right? She prayed to you.", Sebastian changed the subject. Ciel looked down. "She must have spoken aloud by mistake.", he said. Sebastian made amused barking noises and shook his head. “You just don't want to believe that you are what you are. Come on. Let's go behind the hill and to the farmers' fields. I'll show you something there.", he suggested. He wanted to jump off Ciel's lap, but Ciel picked him up and carried Sebastian in his arms around the shrine and to the dirt road that led down the hill on the opposite of the stone stairs. Sebastian lay like a baby in Ciel's arms and continued to be pet. 

The fields that belonged to several farmers began at the foot of the hill. Ciel stopped at the edge of a grain field, crouched down and set Sebastian down on the ground. "And what are we doing here now?", he wanted to know. Sebastian trudged a little way into the field and touched the plants with his paw. “This grain grows on the earth whose god you are. As a land deity, you are also the deity of agriculture and plants. You are in control of the element earth and hear the prayers of those who live on and off the earth. You are important to their life. Come here. Take one of these ears of wheat.”, Sebastian explained. 

Ciel took a step into the field and closed his hand around the stalk of an ear. It felt warm in his hand. Ciel could feel the life pulsing inside. He had never felt that before in a plant. “You feel something, don't you? Imagine that the ear of wheat you are holding is completely healthy and strong. Visualize a strong ear, use your willpower. Close your eyes and imagine how it grows and thrives.”, Sebastian instructed him. Ciel did what he said. He concentrated entirely on following Sebastian's instructions and was quite surprised when he felt Sebastian put his paw on Ciel's hand. “That's enough!”, shouted Sebastian. Ciel opened his eyes and to his surprise he noticed that the ear had grown many times over and was overripe. 

"Do you see what I mean? You are a god of the earth. Now try the whole field.", Sebastian suggested. Ciel looked at it and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and imagined the plants in the field growing and growing vigorously. “Wonderful, master. You have good control over your powers.“, Sebastian said impressed. Ciel opened his eyes and saw that the field looked exactly as he had imagined. The ears of wheat were large and ripe, there was no unhealthy ear to be seen anywhere. "Master, you don't happen to be interested in eating a mouse?", Sebastian asked suddenly. Ciel looked at him questioningly. The fox had pricked his ears up and, with his head tilted, was looking at a point a few meters away. "No, I don't.", said Ciel. Sebastian turned away and left the field followed by Ciel. "Well then. Let's go home. Let's see if the three of them have already overcooked our lunch. But this time I'll carry you.", he said, changed back into his original form and picked Ciel up.


	10. jealousy

Looking back at it Sebastian's mild separation anxiety made it was surprising that he could bear to wait until Ciel was back from school. This thought shot through Ciel's head when he left the school building and saw Sebastian standing at the gate to the school grounds. Sebastian wore the black shirt that he hadn't bothered to close half of the buttons of, the black suit trousers and straw sandals. He stood by the gate with his arms crossed and stared into the crowd, standing as still as a stone. A few groups of students, mostly girls, had gathered around him. They whispered excitedly and stared at Sebastian. Ciel couldn't blame them, after all Sebastian was bursting with sex appeal, but he felt a strange stinging in his chest when he saw that. 

The stinging stopped immediately when Sebastian saw Ciel and hurried over to him. A big smile appeared on Sebastian's face when he reached Ciel. "Finally. You're later than usual. I thought your class was long over. I was worried.“, Sebastian said. "I had cleaning duty together with Lizzy.", Ciel explained. The smile fell from Sebastian's face immediately. “With Lizzy? I missed you and waited for you and you were with Lizzy?”, he muttured sadly. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's collar and pulled him down to pet his head. “I would have come to you sooner if I could have. And I didn't choose who to do the cleaning with. So don't make that face.", he said and let go of Sebastian. 

Sebastian took a deep breath and followed Ciel, who started his way home. “How did you know where the school is anyway? I haven't shown it to you yet.", Ciel wanted to know. “I didn't find the school, I found you. I can always find you no matter where you are. The contract we made has created a strong bond between us.”, Sebastian explained. “We have hardly known each other for a week now and we are almost stuck together. Lizzy is already convinced that we are a couple. And I bet, now that she saw you pick me up from school, I can't convince her that that's not true.”, Ciel thought out loud. "That's fine with me if she thinks so.", Sebastian muttered. Ciel looked up at him. "How so? What's good about her being wrong?”, he asked. Sebastian looked away. "If she thinks you're taken, then she won't make a move on you.", he muttered. Ciel stopped in surprise. "So you would have something against it, if... Tell me... Are you jealous?", Ciel asked. Sebastian flinched. "I... no, I ... I just dislike her. It would be uncomfortable for me if she were my master's wife, that is all. She's too loud for me.", he protested. 

Ciel eyed Sebastian closely. "Give me your hand.", Ciel requested. Sebastian held out his hand and Ciel took it in his own. He went on and did not let go of Sebastian, who looked at Ciel questioningly. Sebastian's hand was warm and strong. His fingers were long enough to completely enclose Ciel's dainty hand. He held Ciel's hand very carefully so as not to hurt Ciel. “I'm not at all interested in Lizzy in that regard. She is my childhood friend. To me she is like a sister. Besides, she's my cousin. You don't have to worry at all.", Ciel explained. Sebastian smiled happily. "I wasn't worried.", he muttered, but Ciel just raised an eyebrow and left the subject. “Maybe I should buy a phone for you. Then you can call me ten times a day and ask where I am.", Ciel suggested. Sebastian made a face. “One of those little machines? Maybe rather not. I'm already overwhelmed with the rice cooker and it has fewer buttons.", he said. They talked for a while as they walked to the shrine.


	11. patience

Sebastian and Ciel were walking up the stairs to the shrine when Ciel's smart phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, glanced at the screen, rolled his eyes, and answered the call. "Hello, Lizzy. .... No, I haven't forgotten the test of courage tonight.”, he spoke into the phone. Ciel let go of Sebastian's hand and walked ahead as he talked to Lizzy. Sebastian sighed in disappointment. He followed him and looked at the hand in which Ciel's had just been lying. It still felt warm. Sebastian would have preferred to hold Ciel's hand longer, but he said nothing so as not to be too clingy. 

While he was on the phone, Ciel went straight to his room and closed the door behind him. Sebastian walked past it slowly and pricked up his ears, but he couldn't hear anything of the conversation. He went to his own room and changed. His thoughts circled around Ciel as he changed into his usual clothes and headed for the kitchen. The three Nekomatas were already there and had finished making lunch as Sebastian had told them to do. He checked it and found it edible. Lost in thought, Sebastian stared straight ahead while he stirred the pot. 

“Is everything okay, Sebastian? You look like something is bothering you.", Bard said after watching Sebastian for a while. Sebastian twitched his ears and looked at the floor. "I'm just thinking of Master, that's all.", he muttered. "Then why are you so depressed?", Bard wanted to know. Sebastian looked at him. Bard had leaned against the door frame and was watching Sebastian with attentively pricked ears. Meyrin and Finny sat in the corner and listened. Sebastian looked back and forth between the three. "Do you think Master Ciel is fond of me?", he asked hesitantly. 

Bard raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You doubt it?", he asked, puzzled. Sebastian sighed. He took bowls and plates out of the cupboard and gave them to Meyrin and Finny, who used them to set the table. "He's nice to me, but I have no idea whether that's really because he cares about me or if he's being polite to me. Maybe he just wants to be a good master who treats his familiar well. Every time I think he might be fond of me, suddenly this girl comes along. He says she is his childhood friend. But I have the impression that she could imagine more with him. And isn't that what human men want? A beautiful woman with whom you can build up a future? I, on the other hand, am just a fox who does nothing more than keep his home in order. He might as well ignore me.", Sebastian thought out loud. 

Sebastian sighed and sat down on the floor. “I am probably thinking too much into it. I probably shouldn't worry at all. It doesn't matter whether he cares about me or not. I am happy when I can be his familiar and I am. But I can't shake it all off.”, he muttered to himself. Bard eyed Sebastian thoughtfully. He exchanged a glance with Finny and Meyrin, who both looked rather perplexed. “Listen, Sebastian. Master Ciel is always a little dismissive, so he sure cares about you more than he shows. And he already shows some care.”, Bard tried to cheer Sebastian up, but that didn't work. "He shows me no more affection than this girl.", Sebastian said sadly. 

Bard thought for a moment. “Have you already thought that he just needs more time? Humans are sometimes a little slow at developing feelings. It may be that the more time he spends with you, the more he likes you. It's only been a couple of days so far.”, Bard suggested. Sebastian raised his head and perked up his ears. "I should just be patient?", he asked. Bard nodded. “Spend more time with him. Keep showing him that you care.”, he assured him. "Wow, Bard, you are so wise.", said Finny. Sebastian got up and straightened his clothes. "Thanks for the advice. I will be patient. But now let's eat first. Finny, get Master Ciel.”, he said. 

Finny left the kitchen and came back a moment later. “Master Ciel says he doesn't want to eat anything now. He says he's too busy with his school stuff.", Finny explained sadly. Sebastian buried his face in his hands. “He won't eat what I cooked? Cooking is the only thing I'm good at and he doesn't want it? I cannot please my master! I'm a bad familiar!”, he whined. Bard patted him on the shoulder. “We said patience. Patience.”, he reminded him. “He doesn't mean it that way. Don't give up, Sebastian.“, Meyrin encouraged him. Finny nodded in agreement. "He's just too busy, that's not meant like that.", he added. Sebastian took a deep breath and let it out again. “I'm going to him. If he wants it or not, it is important for his health that he eats.”, he said, loaded a large portion into a bowl, took a spoon and went to Ciel's room. "I wonder if he was listening to us properly.", Bard said while watching Sebastian leave. 

Sebastian knocked on Ciel's door and went in. "I can't right now, I have to study.", Ciel said without looking up. He stared at his table on which he had laid out school books and exercise books and leafed through a book. Sebastian knelt next to Ciel, pushed the books aside and placed the bowl in front of Ciel. Ciel looked up in surprise and glanced at Sebastian. "What part of 'I can't right now' don't you understand?", he asked angrily. Sebastian frowned. "You must eat. It is bad for your health to skip meals.”, he replied. Ciel ignored him and pushed the bowl away. That stung Sebastian's heart, but he didn't show it. He breathed in and out deeply, reminding himself that he had to be patient. 

Sebastian moved closer to Ciel and looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing that is so important?", he wanted to know. "French. We'll write a test next week.”, Ciel explained without looking up. Sebastian eyed him sideways. "Do you have problems with French?", he asked. "No, but if I answer less than ninety percent of the questions correctly, my parents will be disappointed.", Ciel said. Sebastian flattened his ears. "If your parents cause you problems, I'll make them regret it.", he said. Ciel glanced sideways at him. The slightest bit of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, but he said nothing, just concentrated on his book. 

Sebastian kept looking at him. Again he pushed the bowl into Ciel's field of vision. Ciel gave him an angry look this time. "I said no.", he reminded Sebastian. Sebastian lowered his head a little and made puppy eyes as best he could. “But master, I made this especially for you. I used a lot of ingredients that you like and that are healthy.”, he said. Ciel rolled his eyes. "Will you finally leave me alone when I eat it?", he asked annoyed. Sebastian sighed and gave up. “I'll leave you alone when you tell me to. I'll do everything you tell me to do.", he said and got up. 

Sebastian was almost at the door when Ciel stopped him. "Wait. Come here.”, he said. Sebastian turned to him and saw to his surprise that Ciel patted his thigh invitingly. “You can keep me company while I study. It will relax me when you are with me and I can pet your soft fur.", Ciel suggested. Sebastian immediately ran to Ciel, transformed into his fox form and curled up on Ciel's lap. He stayed there all the time that Ciel needed to study and saw to his satisfaction that Ciel did eat his lunch after a while. He stayed with Ciel until the evening. Only when it got dark did Ciel lift him from his lap, got his jacket and shoes and left.


	12. at night in the school

When Ciel arrived in front of the school building, all the other students from his class were already there. They talked excitedly and checked their flashlights. Ciel found Lizzy and allowed her to pull him along as everyone gradually walked into the school building. Inside everyone split up and soon Ciel and Lizzy were alone. They walked through the dark corridors and looked around. Lizzy shone her flashlight in every corner and was startled by every little noise. She clutched Ciel's arm and didn't stop talking about how creepy and exciting she found it all. Ciel found it pretty boring. It was just school, but at night. It didn't make much difference. He was cold and wanted to go home. Sebastian would certainly be waiting for him. It was a miracle he'd even let Ciel go out at night. 

Ciel wanted to go through school as quickly as possible, but to his surprise Lizzy stood in his way. She kept pulling him into the wrong way. "I think we have to go that way.", she said and walked in the direction from which the two had come. "No, it's that way.", Ciel said and pointed to the correct corridor. Lizzy looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure? Weren't we there a moment ago?”, she asked. Ciel sighed and pulled her with him. "Wait, Ciel, we're going to go in circles!", she whined and pulled his arm. "Yes, we will. If we don't go this way. It's the same school as it is during the day. Why do you suddenly not know your way around anymore?", Ciel replied angrily. Lizzy let go of him and smacked Ciel's arm. "I'm not stupid! I know exactly where we have to go!", she cried and ran down the corridor through which they had come. "Lizzy, wait!", Ciel called and followed her. She turned a corner and Ciel had lost sight of her. "Lizzy, come back!", he called, but she was gone. 

Ciel looked around and walked down the hall until he came to the stairs. He stopped and listened. It was completely silent. Neither Lizzy nor anyone else could be heard. Ciel sighed and started walking down the stairs, but stumbled in the process. Ciel screamed as he fell down the stairs. He closed his eyes and waited for for the hit on the ground, but it didn't come. Instead, Ciel was caught and lifted bridal style by a pair of strong arms. "Is everything okay, master?", Ciel heard Sebastian's voice ask. Ciel opened his eyes and looked at the kitsune in surprise. "What are you doing here?", he wanted to know. Sebastian dropped his ears and looked away. "I was worried. It's getting late and you're walking through a building that is supposed to be haunted with that Lizzy of all people. And you didn't forbid me to follow you.”, he muttered, embarrassed. 

Ciel sighed and pet Sebastian's hair. "I admit I think your attachment is cute. Still, you didn't have to come with me. I can get through the school I go to every day.”, he said. Sebastian leaned into Ciel's hand. “But your classmates can't do it. You are the exception.", he said. Ciel cocked his head in confusion. "Why an exception?", he asked. “As a deity you are so powerful, you're above this little demon that you probably don't even notice. But your classmates are confused and led astray by him.", Sebastian explained. “There is a demon here? Is that why Lizzy acted so strangely?", Ciel asked surprised. Sebastian nodded. 

He carried Ciel up the stairs and set him down on his own feet. “I noticed the demon right away, but it is so weak that I ignored it for now and ran after you instead. We can just ignore him, he doesn't do more than let people go in circles.”, suggested Sebastian. Ciel thought for a moment. “The others will be in here for ages if we let the demon do that. I have to find Lizzy, she must be scared. Can't we do something about the demon?”, Ciel asked. Sebastian held his hand over his mouth to muffle his chuckle. "What's so funny?", Ciel wanted to know. “Can we do something about such a little thing? Master, if I didn't know that you have not been a deity for long yet, I would guess that right away. I bet he'll go away if you tell him to. Even if not, you can use your power to wipe he out. And if you don't feel like doing it, I'll grill it with my fox fire.”, Sebastian explained, raised his hand and let a red flame appear in his palm. 

Ciel blinked in surprise. He sighed and nodded. “Well, then we'll look for the demon and I'll tell him to go. And if he doesn't, you can do it with the fire.", he decided. Sebastian nodded eagerly. "Very well, master.", he said and started leading the way. He led Ciel down the corridor to a particularly dark corner. There he let his flame blaze. “Come here, come here! Come and bow to the earth deity, who blesses this place with his presence!”, Sebastian shouted. Something bounced around in the shadows and Ciel could hear a beeping voice. “Earth deity! Earth deity and Kitsune!”, the voice called. Ciel looked around, but couldn't see anyone until he looked down. 

A ball of fur the size of a football sat on the floor in front of them. Chubby legs and two large eyes gave the thing a vague resemblance to a human. “Is that the demon? Looks a bit like cousin Itt from the Addams Family.", Ciel stated surprised. Sebastian looked at him questioningly. “A friend of yours?”, he wanted to know. Ciel waved it off. "I'll show you later. Now let's talk to him first.”, he said. Sebastian nodded and bent down to the ball of fur. “Listen, my master doesn't want you to annoy the humans here. Get out of here.”, he told him. The demon blinked at him, then looked at Ciel. "Go and leave the kids here alone.", said Ciel in a commanding tone. The fur ball nodded with a sigh, bowed to Ciel and hopped away. 

Ciel looked questioningly at Sebastian. "That was all? It doesn't take more to cast out a demon?”, he wanted to know. Sebastian laughed and let his flame disappear. “You underestimate your authority. It would have to be a very powerful demon for you to have to try harder. Even I would obey you. Even if we hadn't made a contract, I mean.”, Sebastian explained. Ciel blinked in surprise. He was about to ask how exactly Sebastian meant that when he suddenly heard footsteps. "Ciel, where are you?!", he heard Lizzy call. In the next moment Lizzy came around the corner, spotted Ciel and ran to him. “Ciel! I've been looking for you everywhere! Don't just leave me alone!”, she shouted and hugged Ciel. 

Over her shoulder, Ciel could see Sebastian's expression. He glared at Lizzy and bit his lip. When Lizzy let go of Ciel again, but took his hand, Sebastian couldn't help but growl. That was how Lizzy noticed him. "Oh! Hello Sebastian. Why are you here?”, she wanted to know. Ciel took a step away from Lizzy, freed his hand of hers and gave it to Sebastian instead. “He was worried about me, so he looked for me. Tomorrow I'll buy him a phone so he can call me in such cases. But now we should leave first.”, Ciel explained. Sebastian clasped Ciel's hand tightly in his own and smiled. Lizzy nodded and started walking ahead. "I think it's this way.", she said, walking in the right direction. Sebastian and Ciel followed her and soon the three of them had arrived outside the school building. They said goodbye and went home.


	13. date

On Saturday morning, Sebastian woke Ciel up. “Good morning, master. It's a lovely day. Get up and enjoy the sunny weather.”, he muttered while nudging Ciel. Ciel turned away from him. "Five more minutes.", he mumbled into his pillow. Sebastian smiled and waited five minutes before poking Ciel in the side again. “Master, master, master. Come on.”, he kept repeating. Sighing, Ciel sat up. "Why are you so excited today?", he wanted to know. Sebastian grinned broadly and wagged his tail. “Don't you remember? You said you would buy me a phone. That means we're going on a date again.”, he claimed. 

Ciel blinked in surprise. "What?", he asked confused. Sebastian ran his hands through Ciel's hair to untangle it. He wagged his tail happily. “The last time we went shopping together, we had a great time. And you said that going somewhere with someone dear and having a good time is a date. Lizzy also said it was a date. And we're doing the same now, so it's a date again.”, Sebastian explained. Ciel eyed him attentively. He was already wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Apparently he was really excited. Telling him that Ciel had no intention of doing anything other than picking out a phone would probably have broken his heart. 

Ciel sighed and got up. He didn't say anything and just got dressed while Sebastian left and got breakfast ready. After breakfast, Sebastian and Ciel went off. Sebastian was in a really good mood. He took Ciel's hand and held it very gently while he talked about the weather and everything he wanted to see in town. Ciel looked at him sideways and had to smile. It filled his heart with warmth to see Sebastian so happy. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let it be a date. In any case, Ciel would not be averse to the idea of dating Sebastian. 

The first thing they did was go to the mall, where Ciel quickly found a shop where they could buy a phone. Sebastian stood perplexed in front of the selection of the different phone models and let his gaze wander. "Maybe we should buy you one of those for old people with extra large buttons and few functions.", Ciel suggested. Sebastian hung down his head. "I'm sorry I'm so clueless about technology.", he muttered. Ciel squeezed his hand. “It's not that bad. Come on, let's take a closer look at a few.”, he said. Sebastian was really clueless as he had said, but he learned quite quickly. Every time Ciel showed him a function on a phone, he memorized it immediately. In the end, Ciel bought a smartphone for Sebastian. 

They left the store and went to an ice cream parlor, where they ordered sundaes and then unpacked the phone they had bought. Ciel saved his number under the contacts and showed him how to use the camera. "If you press this button, the camera turns around, then you can take a selfie.", he told Sebastian and demonstrated his words. Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw himself on the phone screen. He moved closer to Ciel, put his arm around him, and took a picture of the two of them. During the day he took a dozen more pictures of Ciel. 

When their order was brought to them, Sebastian pocketed the phone. Ciel had ordered a chocolate sundae, Sebastian had macha ice cream with chocolate sauce. Sebastian ate a large spoonful and shuddered. "So cold, but so tasty.”, he muttered. Ciel looked at Sebastian's sundae with interest. "May I try a little?", he asked. Sebastian filled his spoon and held it in front of Ciel's face. "Master, say Ah.", he requested. Ciel blushed a little, but he opened his mouth and let Sebastian feed him, though only once. Sebastian seemed very pleased. 

After the ice cream, Ciel brought Sebastian to a bookstore. "Is there any book you'd like to have?", he asked as the two of them strolled past the shelves. Sebastian thought about it and looked around. His eyes fell on the cookbook section. “Is there a book with recipes from your home country? Or one with recipes of all your favorite meals?”, he asked. “I'm sure of the former, but hardly the latter. But we can buy a notebook in which you can write all of our favorite recipes.”, Ciel suggested. He let Sebastian choose a couple of cookbooks, then took him to a shelf full of notebooks. "That one has a nice cover.", said Ciel. He reached for it, but it was too high on the shelf and he couldn't get there. Even when he stood on his tiptoes it didn't help. Ciel cursed quietly, but suddenly his problem was solved. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's hips and lifted him up. From this height it was easy to get the right notebook. Ciel took it from the shelf. "You can let me down now.", he said, blushing. Sebastian was hesitant to obey. They went to the checkout and Ciel paid for everything. 

Sebastian carried the bag with the books in one hand and held Ciel's hand in the other. They strolled down the street until they came to a cinema. "Have you ever seen a film?", Ciel asked. "No, what is that?", Sebastian wanted to know. Ciel pulled him into the cinema with him. “It's a story told through moving pictures. Let's see what's there to watch.”, he explained. The selection of films that the cinema was showing at the moment was limited. There was a horror film, three different action films and a love story with elements of fantasy. Ciel thought for a while. None of the films struck him as particularly interesting, but he felt like watching a film now. He decided on the romance, got two tickets, and bought a big bag of popcorn. 

When they looked for their seats in the cinema and Ciel looked around, he blushed. All of them, really all of the other moviegoers, were couples. They held hands, shared popcorn, and chatted happily. Ciel wasn't sure whether he should be a little relieved or very embarrassed because he and Sebastian didn't stand out at all. Sebastian didn't seem to notice. He sat relaxed in his seat and commented on the commercial that ran before the film. Ciel was very happy when it finally got dark and his blush couldn't be seen anymore. He found the film a bit boring. When he looked at Sebastian to see how his reaction to it, he was surprised to see that Sebastian was completely hooked. He stared at the screen in such fascination that he hadn't even noticed that his ears were visible. His hand in the popcorn bag didn't move because he'd forgotten he'd put it in it. Ciel smiled as he looked at him. Sebastian looked cute with his ears pricked up and the glint in his eyes. 

“That was an interesting story. This film thing is extremely fascinating. We should watch something like that more often.", Sebastian said when they left the cinema. Ciel nodded and looked thoughtfully at Sebastian. It made him so happy to see Sebastian as happy as he was today. If things went on like this, he would have a lot more dates with Sebastian. They left the shopping arcade and made a detour through a park on their way back home. Meanwhile the sun was slowly going down. The sunset casted red light on the trees and bushes. When they came to a pond they stopped and looked at how the water was glittering. 

After a while, Sebastian pulled Ciel with him to the bank of the pond. They moved away from the sidewalk and walked to a large willow whose branches were so long and dense that they formed a curtain. Sebastian led Ciel into this hiding place, sat down leaning against the trunk and pulled Ciel onto his lap. They were so well hidden in there that Sebastian let his ears and tail out, but they could still look outside at the pond and the sunset. For a while both of them just watched the sunset. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist and rested his head on Ciel's shoulder. "That was a beautiful day. Thank you, Master.”, he whispered next to Ciel's ear. Ciel turned on his lap and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "You don't have to thank me. I thought it was nice too.”, said Ciel. He gazed at Sebastian's beautiful eyes, which looked at him with such affection. 

"I wonder how I deserved such a wonderful master," he muttered. Ciel smiled and blushed. “You always say such sappy things. But I'm glad you think that way. Mm-", Ciel said, but was interrupted when Sebastian's lips were suddenly pressed against his. Sebastian held tightly Ciel and kissed him as if it was a matter of survival, but after a moment he stopped abruptly. He stared at Ciel wideeyed and startled. "Forgive me! I couldn't hold back any longer. I'm sorry, Master!”, he stammered, ears flattened in embarrassment. Ciel blinked and licked his lips. "It's okay. Let's go home.”, he muttered. He got up and held out his hand to Sebastian, who took it hesitantly, as if he were not sure that he really was allowed to. But Ciel held Sebastian's hand until they were back at the shrine.


	14. proximity

Late that evening, Ciel crawled into his futon exhausted. It had been a nice day, but they had walked around a lot and it hurt Ciel's feet. He curled up in his futon and closed his eyes. As soon as he had done that, an image of Sebastian appeared in his head. He had looked so happy and good today. The whole time he had been holding Ciel's hand and gazing at him. And he had kissed him. Ciel felt himself blush. He turned on his other side and tried to think of something else. He was just beginning to doze off when suddenly his phone beeped. Ciel stretched and picked it up. He blinked to get his eyes used to the light from the screen. When he could see everything well, he read the new message that had just arrived. 

It was from Sebastian. "Master, are you still awake?", he had written. Ciel sighed. He had expected that Sebastian would text him a lot, but not that he would start right that night and while the two were only separated by one wall. Ciel wrote back. "Yes, I am. Are you practicing using your phone?”, he wrote. The answer came just a moment later. "Yes, that too. I just thought of you.”, Sebastian wrote. Ciel smiled as he read the message. The thought that Sebastian lay awake at night thinking of him put Ciel in a good mood. “You don't have to write to me every time you think of me. Even if I think it's nice that you do that.", Ciel wrote back. 

This time the answer took a little longer. "I'm sorry that I kissed you without asking.", Sebastian wrote. Ciel bit his lip. He'd intended to pretend nothing had happened, but Sebastian didn't seem to be planning to do so. So Ciel had to deal with the feelings that kisses with Sebastian triggered in him. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize.”, Ciel answered. Again it took Sebastian a little longer to write back. Either he just needed much time for typing or he didn't know how to express what he was thinking. Ciel would have loved to know which one it was. “It felt so good when we made the contract. I couldn't forget that. I wanted to experience the feeling again, to touch you again. Please forgive me for this honesty.“, Sebastian wrote. 

Ciel dropped his phone in surprise. He hid his face in the pillow and kicked his legs to vent the excitement. For several minutes he thought about what to write or do now. He reread the message over and over. At some point another came. "Are you very angry with me?", Sebastian wanted to know. Ciel put the phone down and got up. He left his room and went to Sebastian's. When he opened the door, Sebastian looked up from his phone in surprise. He sat cross-legged on his futon and held the phone in both hands. "Master", he muttered, staring at Ciel with ears pricked up and eyes widened. Ciel closed the door and approached him. 

“It's a bit silly to text each other when you're only in two different rooms. You can just come to each other and talk to each other.”, Ciel said. He sat down between Sebastian's legs and placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. "I said it's okay, so you don't have to apologize and I'm not angry with you.", Ciel clarified. Sebastian put his phone aside and wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist. "You really don't mind that I want to be close to you?", he asked. “No, I don't mind, as I said. You just have to ask me.", Ciel confirmed. Sebastian's tail began to wag. 

"Then... may I touch you? Can I squish your cheeks?”, he asked excitedly. Ciel blinked in surprise. "My cheeks?", he repeated. Sebastian nodded enthusiastically. “You look so soft. I've wanted to do that the whole time.”, he said. Ciel eyed Sebastian attentively. He seemed completely serious. “Well, you may. But in return I get to touch your ears.”, he said. Sebastian smiled. "Of course. Anytime.", he said. Sebastian raised both index fingers and pressed them into Ciel's cheeks. Immediately he started to beam with happiness. His tail couldn't stop wagging. He nudged Ciel's cheeks enthusiastically. “So soft and easy to squeeze with silky skin. I have the cutest master in the world. Thank you for letting me do this, Master.”, he muttered happily. Ciel felt himself blush. 

He turned his focus to Sebastian's large black fox ears. He let his hands wander over Sebastian's shoulders, into his hair and to his ears. Carefully he felt the transition from head to ear. He ran his fingertips over the auricles and felt the soft fur. Sebastian held still and let Ciel do as he pleased, in return Ciel let Sebastian squish him as much as he wanted. He gently touched Ciel's ears. “Yours look so different than mine. Can you even hear well with them? They're not as soft.”, he muttered.

“Speaking of soft.", Ciel said and reached out his hand to Sebastian's tail. Sebastian placed his tail over Ciel's lap and rested his hands on Ciel's hands, which immediately buried themselves in the fluffy fur. Ciel smiled blissfully. “It's the softest thing I've ever touched. That's how one would imagine the texture of clouds.”, he enthused. Sebastian smiled. “I'm glad you like it. You can ruffle my tail as much as you want.”, he said. After a while, the two changed their position. They were lying side by side in the futon, Sebastian's tail between them. Ciel had buried his hands in his fur and Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel. His nose was in Ciel's hair. It wasn't long before Ciel fell asleep. Even in his sleep he still held onto Sebastian's tail. Right before Ciel's consciousness left for the night, Ciel felt Sebastian press a kiss to his forehead, then he fell asleep for good. He slept deeply and soundly like he hadn't in a long time.


	15. sunday

When Ciel woke up the next morning, he found himself in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian was still asleep and held Ciel tightly in his sleep. Ciel smiled and snuggled close to him. He let his eyes drop closed and pressed his face to Sebastian's chest. Sebastian was warm, it felt good to lean against him. His tail was wedged between the two. Sebastian didn't seem to mind. He let Ciel hold it all night. Outside the sun was rising and the birds were chirping. It occurred to Ciel that he had to study for his French test today, but he put it off until later. Right now he wanted to stay with Sebastian and enjoy being close to him. The two stayed cuddled together until noon. 

Meanwhile the Nekomatas woke up and walked around the shrine. They made breakfast, cleaned the shrine and waited for Sebastian to get up and help them. At some point Bard got too impatient. He stomped to Sebastian's room, opened the door and began to yell at Sebastian. “Wake up, you lazy fox! You're not seriously lying around while we do your job, are you?! Get up!”, he shouted and pulled the covers away from Sebastian. Only then did he notice Ciel, who winced and covered his ears. Sebastian immediately jumped up and growled. He bared his teeth, flattened his ears, and turned his fingernails into claws. "How dare you disturb the rest of our God?! Apologize to him immediately or we'll have nekomata for lunch!”, he snapped. Bard jerked back and hit the wall. 

Meanwhile, Ciel sat up and tugged at Sebastian's clothes. "Now calm down.", he told him, then he turned to Bard and Finny and Meyrin, who were watching them from the door. "Why are you guys working? It's Sunday. Don't you want to take at least one day off?”, he wanted to know. All four servants looked at him in amazement. "Can we?", Bard asked. "I insist. You work all the time, at least on weekends you should be able to relax. Apart from cooking food you mustn't do any work today.”, Ciel ordered. 

The servants followed Ciel's words exactly. After breakfast they started lying around in the grass under the cherry tree behind the shrine and doing nothing. They enjoyed the sun and told each other stories. Sebastian showed his new phone around and took a few photos of the other three and the cherry tree. Meanwhile, Ciel was sitting in his room. He had opened the door that led into the garden so that he had a view of the tree and his servants. Again and again he looked up from his schoolbook. He would have much rather sat with them than studied, but he had to stay strong. 

He managed that for several hours. At some point Sebastian brought chocolate mochis into the garden and managed to persuade Ciel to take a break from studying, which ultimately lasted the rest of the day. Ciel ate mochis and listened to his servants while they talked while he was sitting on Sebastian's lap. Towards evening it started to rain and they retired to Ciel's room, where they watched a movie on Ciel's laptop. All four demons were very fascinated by it. Ciel didn't pay as much attention to the film as the four of them. He thought about his test.


	16. blessing

Although he hadn't studied as much as he had intended, Ciel managed his test quite well. He had no problems with the questions and didn't have a bad feeling afterwards. In fact he was quite relaxed when he went home from school. He was almost all the way up the stairs to the shrine when he suddenly heard a voice he did not recognize. Ciel looked around, but there was no one there. Immediately he had an idea and hurried up the rest of the stairs. Once at the top he found that he was right. A woman with folded hands was standing in front of the shrine altar and prayed. "Please bless me and the baby so that I won't have any trouble giving birth.", Ciel heard her say. When she turned around he saw what she meant. The woman was heavily pregnant. She shouldered a purse and headed for the stairs. 

Ciel thought quickly. This woman had prayed to him for protection, maybe she absolutely needed it. She had worshiped Ciel. Would a good God not grant her wish? But how was Ciel supposed to do that? The last time he'd used his power, he'd done little more than imagine what he wanted. Maybe it worked the same way this time. Ciel approached the woman. “Excuse me, did you just pray? I don't often see someone praying here, so I'm curious.”, he said. The woman blinked in surprise, smiled, and nodded. “Yes, people don't come here often. But I heard that there is a god of the earth and fertility here, so I thought he could certainly give a little protection for a pregnant woman whose baby is coming soon. At least better than the fire god near whose shrine I live.”, she explained. 

Ciel examined her stomach and wondered how he could bless her without looking weird. "Are you here to pray too?", asked the woman, but Ciel wasn't listening to her at all. He placed his hand on her stomach and tried to imagine how the baby would be born without any problems and completely healthy. "May you both be blessed.", he said. The woman blinked in confusion. "Uh... thanks.", she said. Confused, she walked away. Ciel sighed and went to the shrine. She had probably thought Ciel was weird, but if it had worked then it was worth it. 

Sebastian was waiting for Ciel at the door. He smiled at Ciel and took him to the dining room where the Nekomatas were serving lunch. “You do your job as a deity excellently. I knew you would.”, he said. “So did it work? I have blessed the woman?“, Ciel wanted to know and Sebastian nodded. “I could see it. You probably didn't notice it with your human eyes.”, he said. They ate lunch, then Ciel went to his room and stopped thinking about the woman. It wasn't until the next day that he was reminded of her. 

When Ciel came home, Sebastian was waiting impatiently for him. “A guest has arrived. He wants to talk to you.", he explained and led Ciel into a large, almost empty room that was used to receive guests. There sat a young man with white hair and scaley skin. When he looked up, Ciel noticed the slit-shaped pupils. The guest bowed deeply to Ciel and greeted him. “It is an honor to meet you, earth deity. My name is Snake. I am the familiar of the fire god who lives on the other side of town.“, he said. Ciel sat down on a pillow that Sebastian had placed across from Snake. “I'm Ciel. What can I do for you?”, Ciel asked. Sebastian served tea while Snake spoke. 

“My master has a devoted follower who is expecting a child. Doctors seem to think that her birth will be difficult. Unfortunately, Master cannot help her because he is the god of fire and therefore has nothing to do with fertility, in contrast to an earth deity. He has heard that the woman has been blessed by you and is grateful for it. That's why he's sending me to bring a present.", Snake explained. Snake searched his bag and pulled out a stack of rectangular sheets of paper that had writing on them. He gave them to Sebastian, who brought them to Ciel. “These are talismans. Anything you stick it to will never perish in a fire.", Snake explained. Ciel immediately waved his servants over and stuck a talisman on the forehead of all four of them. They blushed and smiled. 

“Master, they only work on objects. But thank you.“, Sebastian said. Disappointed, Ciel took it from them again. He gave the pile to Sebastian with the order to stick them to the shrine and everything in it that was important. Snake thanked Ciel again formally. He finished his tea, had a short small talk with Ciel and then left. 

Ciel drank his tea, lost in thought. “I've never met another god. That was the first other familiar I saw.”, he thought out loud. Sebastian sat down next to Ciel. “There aren't that many other gods and familiars. You and the fire god, you live extraordinarily close together from this perspective, so it was possible that you met through the familiar. But otherwise it's perfectly normal that you don't see any other gods. Tanaka didn't know many either.”, Sebastian explained. 

“What about demons? Are there more of them? I've only seen one so far.", Ciel said. “You saw six. The one at school, Bard, Finny, Meyrin, Snake and me.”, Sebastian corrected. He took Ciel's empty cup and placed it on a tray. “There are quite a few here, but they are hiding. Most of the time they only come out at night. They hide in dark and secluded areas where you don't go to, so you don't see any. But if you want to we can take a trip to the world of demons. Then you can have a look at a few.", Sebastian added. Ciel thought about it. Now that he was getting used to the fact that he was a deity, he wanted to know more about the supernatural. "Yeah, let's do that tonight.", he decided.


	17. the tea house

It was late at night and very dark when Ciel and his servants left the shrine. They had neither a lantern nor a flashlight with them, so as not to be seen by the humans. The four servants could see in the dark without any problem. Meanwhile, Ciel relied on Sebastian. Sebastian held Ciel's hand and watched the way. Every time there was a small obstacle like a stone or a step in front of Ciel, he squeezed his hand and warned him. Sebastian had told Bard to take the lead. The Nekomata meandered purposefully through narrow streets of a barely inhabited part of the suburb until they finally stopped in front of an inconspicuous, abandoned building. "We're here.", he announced with a grin, pushed the door open and went inside. 

A light shone through the now open door. Sebastian led Ciel inside, closely followed by Meyrin and Finny, who were just as surprised as Ciel. No sooner had they got through the door than they found themselves in a garden with cherry trees and a pond. Opposite them stood a house whose interior was brightly lit. Bard and Sebastian went up to it and pulled Finny, Meyrin and Ciel, who were looking around with wide eyes, with them. “This tea house belongs to a group of tanukis. It is the only tea house in town, so it is well attended.”, explained Sebastian. 

As they entered, they were greeted by a woman in a beautiful kimono. She had round soft tanuki ears and a matching tail, and smiled pleasantly, showing sharp teeth. “Welcome, honorable guests. I'll take you straight to a... room..... Is that a deity?", she stuttered and stared at Ciel with big eyes. “Be happy, Tanuki. This earth god has decided to honor your house with his presence.”, Bard announced happily. The woman gasped and began to beam with joy. She bowed to Ciel. “I thank you from the bottom of my heart. We will do our best to please you. Please follow me, I'll take you to the best room we have and then I'll get the boss to greet you personally. Tea and sake are on the house for you.", she said. 

She took the five to a large room with a rectangular table around which cushions were placed. A couple of tanukis with musical instruments sat in the corner and started whispering to each other when they saw Ciel. The woman who had brought them in waved more tanukis over and then hurried away, only to come back a moment later with another woman with glasses and an elaborately decorated kimono. “It is an honor for me to welcome you to my house, earth deity. My name is Nina and I'm the boss here. My girls will serve you. Please allow them to serve you the best sake we have to offer and to entertain you.”, said the woman with glasses and bowed low to Ciel. The other tanukis followed suit. 

A short time later, Ciel found himself on one of the cushions at the table. Sebastian sat next to him, Finny, Bard and Meyrin sat across from him and the Tanuki women swarmed around him, constantly talking to him, whispering to each other and pouring him something to drink. They all seemed very enthusiastic about Ciel's visit. Nina in particular almost drooled at the sight of Ciel. She couldn't stop talking about how pretty she found Ciel. Sebastian sat quietly and watched this happen while he occasionally took a sip of sake and agreed with Nina. Across from him, Finny and Meyrin looked as overwhelmed as Ciel felt. Only Bard seemed really comfortable. He drank, praised the sake, and complimented the tanukis which made them giggle. 

Ciel took his cup of sake. He had never had sake before and was sniffing it curiously. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that he was being watched intently. So Ciel gave in and took a sip. He almost spat out the sake again. The drink burned like any alcohol and didn't taste good at all. Ciel forced himself to swallow and began to cough. "Are you okay, master?", asked Sebastian. Ciel waved it off. “It's okay. I just choked.", Ciel replied. He didn't want to look like a kid who couldn't handle alcohol. Especially not while the Tanukis kept pouring him another and Bard and Sebastian drank the stuff as if it were water without getting affected. "Earth deity, try this sake.", shouted a tanuki. “No, first this one!”, shouted another. Another cup of sake was offered to Ciel on each side. He sighed and at least forced himself to sip some of it. 

That's not how he had imagined it. Instead of learning more about supernatural beings, he was only made drunk by them. Maybe that was a valuable lesson about them too. But it was getting too much for Ciel. He was quickly irritated with the amount of sake he was not used to. He got hot and everything seemed to be spinning in his head. Ciel pushed everything and everyone away and to his surprise fought back tears. It seemed terribly loud and bright in the room and he would have liked to run away. 

Suddenly Ciel felt a pair of strong arms around him. Sebastian pulled him onto his lap and asked the Tanuki who was standing next to him to fetch water. Ciel hugged Sebastian and looked over Sebastian's shoulder. The tanukis eyed the kitsune with obvious dislike and kept their distance. They whispered more to each other and almost looked concerned. Even Nina became quieter. "Um... earth deity? That kitsune... ”,she muttered to Ciel. "He's my familiar and his name is Sebastian.", Ciel replied defiantly. Immediately the tanukis relaxed. Sebastian pet Ciel's head. “My master has a human body that tires easily. Give him some rest.”, he said. The tanukis obeyed and left the room. 

Ciel studied Sebastian's face from below. A part of his brain that wasn't clouded by alcohol wondered why the tanukis avoided Sebastian so much. Neither of them had spoken to him, they hadn't even looked at him when they poured him sake. Even Nina, who had seemed so cheeky, seemed concerned about Sebastian's presence. Sebastian looked down at Ciel and smiled. “My poor master. I should have known that it would be too much for you. Please forgive me.“, he said and hugged Ciel. Ciel dropped his head on Sebastian's chest. It didn't really matter why the Tanukis didn't like Sebastian. It was much more important to sleep. Ciel's head was so heavy and tired. "Let's go home.", Ciel said and snuggled up to Sebastian. 

Sebastian picked him up and carried him out of the tea house and back to the shrine, closely followed by Bard, Finny and Meyrin. In Ciel's bedroom, Sebastian tucked Ciel in the futon. Then he got up and wanted to leave, but Ciel grabbed him and got hold of his tail. "Where are you going? Stay here.”, Ciel whined. Sebastian looked at him in surprise. "I thought you wanted to sleep.”, he said. Ciel tried to pull him down, whereupon Sebastian gave in and sat down next to Ciel on the futon. Immediately, Ciel snuggled up against him. Sebastian gently stroked Ciel's hair. "Good night, master.", he said, but Ciel was already asleep.


	18. bath

The next morning, Ciel woke up with a terrible headache. He groaned in pain and snuggled deeper into his futon. His head hit something solid. When he raised his hand and felt what was lying next to him, he realized that it was Sebastian's warm chest. Ciel forced his eyes open and blinked hard at the brightness. He looked over at Sebastian. The Kitune lay relaxed by Ciel's side and stroked Ciel's hair. He was already awake and was watching Ciel pityingly but also slightly amused. “My poor, poor master. Should I ask how you are feeling?”, Sebastian muttered. Ciel shook his head, rolled over and buried his face in Sebastian's chest. He stayed there for a long time, until his still foggy head told him that something was not as usual. 

Ciel wondered what it could be. "Don't I have school today?", he mumbled against Sebastian's skin. “I reported you sick on your behalf. Do not worry. You can sleep in all day long.", Sebastian replied. He shifted his position a little and his tail brushed Ciel's thigh. Ciel could feel how soft the fur was, which made him confused. He concentrated on his body and noticed how much skin contact he had with Sebastian. "Um... Sebastian..... Why are we naked?", Ciel asked uncertainly. His face felt hot from the blush in his cheeks. Sebastian grinned and pressed his nose into Ciel's hair. "Are you sure you want to know?", he asked back. Ciel gulped. He couldn't remember having undressed, nor that Sebastian had done it for him. He couldn't remember anything that had happened after they left the tea house. "Tell me.", Ciel asked Sebastian, although he wasn't sure whether Sebastian was right. 

“Well, master, we are naked because... you vomited. I had a hard time peeling you off your clothes despite your crying and then I didn't have time to get us redressed.", Sebastian explained. Ciel sighed. He pressed his face close to Sebastian's chest to hide. "I'm sorry.", he mumbled. Sebastian hugged him. “You don't have to be sorry. It's a natural response from your body, after all. I'm sorry that I let you drink so much.”, Sebastian replied. He kissed Ciel on the head and nudged his nose against Ciel's temple. Ciel sighed again. "We need a bath.", he stated. They both smelled of sweat and alcohol. "Yes, we do. Stay there a bit longer, I'll prepare the bath.", Sebastian said and let go of Ciel. 

He got up and stretched. Ciel didn't manage to turn away in time. He had a clear view of Sebastian's naked body. Sebastian didn't seem to notice Ciel's gaze. He left the room and only came back after a while. As if it were completely normal, Sebastian carried Ciel into the bathroom, where the bathtub was already full of warm water. Sebastian put Ciel in and then got into the tub himself. He sat behind Ciel and stretched his legs to the left and right of him. "That feels good. Or not? Master? What's wrong?”, he asked, poking Ciel's cheek with his index finger. Ciel was still red in the face and tried hard not to look at Sebastian. The kitsune was incredibly well built, his muscles clearly defined. And he was equipped with quite some length. The sight of it was guaranteed to stay in Ciel's memory. Ciel could only hope that he wouldn't dream of Sebastian. 

Ciel had pulled his legs up to his chest and put his arms around them. He was torn from his thoughts when Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest. "Does your head hurt? Is the water too cold for you? Do you want to be alone?”, asked Sebastian. Ciel shook his head and slowly leaned against him. "Everything's fine. I'm just tired.", he muttered without looking directly at Sebastian. Even if he was embarrassed about the situation, he just didn't want Sebastian to leave. It was too nice to have him with him, too comfortable to have lie in his arms. Sebastian stuck his nose in Ciel's hair and rubbed it against Ciel's head. He hummed softly and ran a hand over Ciel's back. 

Soon Ciel was completely relaxed. He released his grip on his knees and stretched a little. The warm water and Sebastian's gentle touch felt good and eased the pain in Ciel's head a little. Ciel was so relaxed that he started to doze on Sebastian's chest. He only noticed vaguely that Sebastian was starting to soap and massage him. He lay like a doll in Sebastian's arms. Even so, he was still awake enough to notice Sebastian stealing a kiss from his lips. Ciel smiled. "Naughty Kitsune. Wait until I'm a little more conscious.", he muttered. Sebastian looked away guiltily and drooped his ears. "Forgive me, master.", he asked softly. 

When the bath water cooled down, Sebastian lifted Ciel out of the tub and began to dry him off, but Ciel shook him off. He wrapped himself in a towel and handed one to Sebastian too. "Dry yourself off and get dressed. And then you come back to my room.", he instructed him and left. Ciel dried himself off in his room and dressed as well, then dropped back into the futon. Sebastian was soon with him and lay down as well. “Shouldn't I do my work? Should I really stay with you all the time while you sleep?”, Sebastian wanted to know as he lay down on top of Ciel, who pulled him to him. Ciel raised his head and planted a kiss on Sebastian's lips. "You stay with me.", he decided and sank into the futon. It only took Sebastian a second to get his tongue into Ciel's mouth. He kissed Ciel until Ciel got tired again and fell asleep in his arms.


	19. info

When Ciel was at school the next day, he felt rested and refreshed. Still Lizzy was convinced that Ciel was still sick and was extra careful with him. It took Ciel a while to convince her that his headache was gone. This discussion lasted so long that Lizzy didn't start telling him the latest news, as she always did, until after class. She informed Ciel that she had planned a little trip with her best friend and said friend's boyfriend for the holidays. The three wanted to go to the sea and stay there for a few days. Lizzy asked Ciel if he wanted to come along. While the two left the school building and stepped out into the rain, she didn't stop trying to persuade Ciel to come with them. "I'll think about it.", Ciel said simply and hurried away. His attention was too distracted from Lizzy to answer her. 

Sebastian was standing at the gate to the school grounds with an umbrella. Next to him stood a black-haired man with glasses and yellow eyes, who scowled at the crowd of children coming from school. Sebastian came a few steps towards Ciel and hugged him in greeting. “You are finally here, master. Come on, let's go to a café.", he said, took Ciel's hand and led him with him. The man with glasses walked beside them. They went to the café, in which Sebastian and Ciel had already been, sat down in a corner at the back of the café and ordered something warm to drink. Ciel eyed the strange man and looked questioningly at Sebastian. 

“This is an aquaintance of mine. His name is Claude and he's a kitsune like me. You were frustrated because you didn't learn about demons like you wanted to, so I went to see him. He travels around the country a lot, so he knows more than I do.", Sebastian explained and turned to the stranger. “Claude, this is my master Ciel. The earth deity I was talking about.”, he said. Claude stared at Ciel without blinking. “What a small body. I've never seen such a little deity.", he said. Ciel frowned. "How many deitys have you seen?", he wanted to know. "A few. Six at most.”, Claude replied and glanced through the window. Sebastian followed his gaze. "Does your mate know we're here?", he asked. Claude nodded. "He's sure to come soon.", he said and turned back to Ciel and Sebastian. 

The waitress brought their drinks. Claude had ordered two and pushed one of them to the seat next to him. He looked out the window again, then at the clock and finally at Ciel. "So? What do you want to know?”, he asked. “The basic things about demons. How do you live? What do I have to pay attention to?", asked Ciel. Claude thought for a moment. "Let's see. Most of the time we hide from people and only come out at night. Few demons, like my mate, live among people as if they were one themselves. There isn't much to pay attention to. We demons are mostly loners and stay to ourselves, but some form close bonds. Very few, like Sebastian, dedicate their lives to deitys. Our hierarchy is based on who is how strong. The stronger someone is, the more they can allow themselves, but they are avoided and lonely.", explained Claude. At the last sentence he gave Sebastian a look, which Sebastian ignored. 

Claude was just about to continue talking when someone stormed into the café and ran to the table where the three were sitting. “Claude, there you are! Did you miss me, sweetheart?”, a blond boy called and hugged Claude. Claude pulled him onto his lap and helped him out of his coat. "You're late, Alois.", he said, but the blonde silenced him with a kiss. Sebastian laughed quietly. “So this is your mate? That crazy happy kitten? I should have known that something like this would suit your taste.”, Sebastian laughed. The blonde turned to Sebastian and gave him an curious look before he noticed Ciel. “Oh, a real deity! Hi hi, my name is Alois. What's your name?”, he called and leaned across the table to Ciel, who leaned away from him and grabbed Sebastian's arm. 

"What is that?", he asked Sebastian. “A Bakeneko. He and Claude are married, so to speak.", explained Sebastian amused. Alois stretched out on Claude's lap and winked. “Not just so to speak. We got married in the human world too.”, Alois said, pressing his cheek against Claude's. "Yes, that's true. Alois belongs to me in the human world too.”, Claude said. There was no expression on his face, but his arms were tightly wrapped around Alois' waist. Alois giggled and pressed a kiss on Claude's cheek. "You're so cute!", he shouted, then turned to Sebastian and Ciel. "And you? Are you married too?”, he asked. 

Sebastian choked on his drink and coughed. Ciel patted him on the back and looked away, blushing. “He is my master. I'm his familiar.”, Sebastian managed to cough. Alois cocked his head questioningly. "Does one exclude the other?", he asked carelessly. "I have no idea.", replied Claude. Ciel looked up. “You don't know? How much do you know about deitys?”, he asked. Claude shrugged. "Not much. If you want to know something about deitys, then you have to ask a deity.", he said and turned to Sebastian,"Didn't Tanaka know any other deitys?" Sebastian thought for a moment. “There was a deity by the sea whom he visited a few times. He was very good friends with her.", he said. 

Ciel looked up. "By the sea? Maybe I should say yes to Lizzy.”, he muttered. Meanwhile Alois dangled his legs while Claude and Sebastian talked. “Will you guys talk about such boring stuff for a long time? I thought our double date was going to be fun.”, he complained. Ciel turned away his blushing face and got up hastily. "Thanks for the information. Sebastian, we're going home.", he said, put on his jacket and started walking away. Sebastian said goodbye quickly and hurried after Ciel. Alois tilted his head in confusion. "What is wrong with them?", he asked. Claude shrugged his shoulders and pressed his nose into Alois' hair.


	20. beach

Ciel told Lizzy he would go to the sea with her and bring Sebastian with him. Sebastian was delighted when he found out that he was allowed to come along. The two bought clothes and things for the beach, then they packed and left the shrine in the care of Finny, Bard and Meyrin. At the train station they met Lizzy, her best friend Sieglinde and Sieglinde's boyfriend Wolfram. Ciel introduced them to Sebastian, then the five boarded the right train and drove to a small town by the sea. During the train ride, Ciel leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder and watched Sebastian typing on his phone. He eyed Sebastian from the side and thought about how close the two were now. 

The hotel in which the five stayed was right by the sea. From their hotel rooms they could see the sea and it took less than five minutes to walk to the beach. Lizzy insisted that they go to the beach as soon as they got there. They brought their things to the hotel rooms and looked for everything for a trip to the beach, then they set off. There weren't many people there at the moment, so they quickly found a place to spread their towels on the sand. Lizzy, Sieglinde and Wolfram immediately ran to the water to take a bath. Sebastian briefly thought about following them, but decided to stay with Ciel, who made himself comfortable on his towel under the parasol. 

Sebastian took off his t-shirt and put it aside. He sat down next to Ciel and stroked his hair. "Do you like it here?", he wanted to know. Ciel eyed the shirt with interest. “It's very nice. I think it's a bit too hot, but still nice.”, he muttered. He took the t-shirt and pulled it on. Sebastian smiled at the sight. He put an arm around Ciel and pulled him close. "I like it too. But I would probably like every place where I am because I am with you.", he mumbled and stuck his nose into Ciel's hair. The two sat there for a long time. "Shall we go for a walk?", asked Sebastian finally. Ciel nodded and stood up. Sebastian took his hand and led him along the water. A light wind blew and ruffled their hair. The water washed against their feet in steady waves. The sun shone down on the two of them with some intensity and soon Ciel felt uncomfortable. 

Sebastian picked him up and carried him back to their towels, where he set him under the parasol. The shadow helped a little, but Ciel still had a headache. Sebastian informed the others and went back to the hotel with Ciel. Once there, the two took a bath. Sebastian massaged Ciel's body and soaped it. He mumbled sweet words in Ciel's ear and pressed soft kisses on Ciel's face until he was almost asleep in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian carried him to his bed and put him under the covers. Ciel whined softly until Sebastian lay down with him and held him while he slept.


	21. another deity

The next day the five split up. Sieglinde, Lizzy and Wolfram strolled around town while Sebastian and Ciel looked for the shrine of the local deity. All they had to do was walk around a bit, then they found a hill similar to the one on which their shrine stood, on which the shrine they were looking for stood. They went up and toward the shrine. They were almost there when Sebastian suddenly grabbed Ciel by the arm and pulled him behind him. He revealed his ears and tail and growled towards the shrine roof. 

“Calm down, Kitsune. It's me, the familiar of the deity of this shrine.", Ciel heard someone call down to them. He looked out from behind Sebastian and saw a man standing on the roof. He wore traditional Japanese clothing and had two large black wings on his back. His hair was black too and he wore glasses. The man jumped off the roof and landed lightly on the ground in front of them. He eyed Ciel carefully. “Greetings, earth deity. My name is William. I'm Grell's familiar.”, he said and bowed to Ciel. Ciel stepped out from behind Sebastian. “I'm Ciel and this is my familiar Sebastian. We want to visit your master.”, he said. William nodded and led them into the shrine. 

The shrine goddess was waiting for them in a large room. She wore a bright red kimono and had long red hair and glasses. Ciel sat down on a cushion opposite her, Sebastian knelt down near him. William served Grell and Ciel tea. “I greet you, young deity. What a cute little deity! So you're the one Tanaka left his position to? I'm Grell, goddess of love and passion.", said Grell and smiled happily. Ciel nodded to her. “Yes, I am Ciel. I'm glad to get to know you.", he said seriously, but Grell laughed. "No need to be so formal.", she said. 

She began to tell him about herself, William and her city, laughing over and over again at something. Ciel listened patiently and sipped his tea. The tea tasted very good and he drank a second cup too. At some point Grell took a break. Ciel took the chance immediately. “I haven't been a deity long, so I don't know much about it. Can you tell me what to watch out for?”, he asked. Grell paused and thought for a moment. 

"Hm. Well, honey, there isn't much. First and foremost, you do what you want. Your mere presence in your shrine helps the environment in which you live. Otherwise you should listen to prayers. And as an earth deity, you should visit the fields around you from time to time. That's actually all.", Grell explained. “What about other deitys? Do I have to take something into account when dealing with them?”, Ciel wanted to know. 

Grell laughed. "Oh, don't worry about that. The deitys of the elements are held in high regard, so most of them will treat you with a lot of respect. Just be polite, that's all you have to do.", she said. Ciel stopped short. "I have a high status among deitys?", he asked. Grell nodded. “After all, the food supply depends on deitys like you. People give you a lot of importance, that's why you are respected.", she said. They talked for a while and drank tea. When Ciel and Sebastian left, they had all the information they wanted. Grell waved to them and called to Ciel that he could visit them whenever he was around. Sebastian and Ciel went back to the hotel, where Ciel lay down a little. He felt uncomfortable.


	22. aphrodisiac

Ciel buried himself under his covers and tried to fall asleep. He dozed a little and tossed and turned, twitching his fingers and moaning softly. Sebastian watched his Master with concern. He didn't seem to be okay since they left Grell's shrine, but Sebastian couldn't explain why. Maybe Ciel was sick. Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's forehead. Ciel winced slightly at the touch and opened his eyes. His eyes were watery and tears were running out, his pupils were dilated. He gave Sebastian a big eyed look and blinked his tears away. Sebastian frowned. “Master, your body feels a little hot. Maybe you have a fever.”, Sebastian said softly. Ciel sobbed and took Sebastian's hand. He pulled on it until Sebastian lay down next to him. 

Sebastian slipped under the covers and lay down next to Ciel. Immediately Ciel crawled closer to him and hid his face against Sebastian's chest. He dug his fingers into Sebastian's T-shirt and pressed his nose to Sebastian's neck, inhaling his scent deeply. Despite the heat, he was trembling slightly. His breath was quick and he sobbed again. “Sebastian, I feel so weird. Help me. Pleeease.", he begged quietly and sobbed more. Sebastian stroked Ciel's hair and wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist. He hugged him, feeling Ciel shudder. "More.", Ciel whispered. Sebastian blinked confused. "More what?", he asked. Ciel rolled onto his back and pulled Sebastian on top of him so that he was pinned down by Sebastian's body. "Hold me more.", Ciel muttered and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. 

Sebastian gulped and flattened his ears. In this position he could feel how aroused Ciel was. His erection was pressed against Sebastian's lower stomach, only separated from Sebastian by a few layers of fabric. Sebastian lowered his head and sniffed Ciel's neck. Now he recognized the smell of arousal and need that emanated from Ciel. "What's the matter with me?", Ciel sobbed. Sebastian licked his lips and turned his head away a little. “I think it's because of the tea. Every drink in the house of a goddess of love and passion will probably become an aphrodisiac at some point.”, explained Sebastian. He had to gulp again. Ciel's smell made his mouth water. Seldom had he smelled anything nearly so delicious. 

Ciel blushed at the explanation. He hid his face against Sebastian's chest and cried into Sebastian's t-shirt. Sebastian looked at him and wondered what to do now. He could just leave and wait for the effect to pass. But then Ciel would suffer for a while. Or he could help Ciel as he had asked. That option was so much more tempting. Ciel looked so heavenly, smelled delicious, and made the sweetest sounds. Sebastian had dreamed of Ciel's body many times. And Ciel's quiet begging quickly ensured that Sebastian's conscience calmed down. After all, Ciel needed his help. As his servant, it was only right that he should serve him in whatever way. 

Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's chin and pushed it up. He looked into Ciel's big, wet eyes and was almost melting. He pressed his lips gently to Ciel's. Ciel pushed himself awkwardly towards him and opened his mouth in a moan, which Sebastian took advantage of to push his tongue into Ciel's mouth. He licked Ciel's tongue gently and played around it with his own. Ciel clung to Sebastian tightly. He pressed himself against Sebastian until he ran out of breath. Sebastian peeled them both out off their T-shirts and lay back down on top of Ciel. The skin contact felt wonderful. Ciel's skin was silky smooth and delicate, white as a blossom. It was a pleasure to touch it. Sebastian's hands gently brushed Ciel's chest to his sides and down over his flat stomach. Ciel sighed and arched his back to lift himself into Sebastian's touch, but Sebastian pressed him back down onto the bed. 

He leaned down to his ear. “I'll make you feel better. Just relax. Close your eyes and think about who you want.", he whispered into Ciel's ear and licked the auricle. He took off Ciel's pants and opened his own. Carefully he began to prepare Ciel. Ciel's body had produced a natural lubricant under the influence of the magical tea. He was wet and begged Sebastian to go faster. Sebastian hurried. Soon the moment he had been waiting for finally came. Sebastian held on to Ciel, who was squirming in impatience under him, and pushed his cock into Ciel's virgin hole. Ciel leaned back his head and moaned loudly. 

"Sebastian!", he called and clung to Sebastian. Sebastian paused and looked at Ciel in surprise. Though Sebastian told him that he should think of whom he wanted, Ciel had called his name in his lust. He even repeated it, opened his eyes and begged Sebastian to continue. Sebastian's heart leapt. He kissed Ciel tenderly and began to pull back and thrust into him again and again. Each time he hit exactly the right spot to make Ciel see stars. It wasn't long before Ciel came for the first time. Sebastian didn't stop because of Ciel's begging and continued until Ciel came for the third time. Only then did he pour his semen into Ciel and pulled back out of him. 

Sebastian rolled over and pulled Ciel into his arms. Ciel was completely exhausted. His breath was quick and he was still half hard. Sebastian kissed his head. He turned Ciel on his side so that he was directly behind him and could spoon him. He kissed Ciel's neck gently and stuck his nose into Ciel's hair. "Take a break. We'll continue later. The tea won't work anymore in a few hours, then you'll have gotten it out of your system.", he reassured Ciel. Ciel nodded and held onto Sebastian's arm, which was wrapped around him. They cuddled until Ciel started crying and begging again, then repeated the process.


	23. every night

They spent the rest of the day in bed. Only at sunset did Ciel feel better and he slept through the night while Sebastian held him. The next morning, Ciel was nervous. He tried not to mention the last afternoon and to pretend nothing had happened. He kept blushing at the thought of it, he could hardly look Sebastian in the eyes. Sebastian thought his behavior was cute. He was in a good mood. To reassure Ciel he didn't say anything either. Lizzy noticed that something was different than usual and asked Ciel if something had happened, but he strongly denied. On the train ride home he hardly spoke a word to Sebastian and stared out the window. 

When he got home, Ciel went to his room and didn't come out until evening. Sebastian did his chores for the day, thinking about Ciel. His good mood clouded a bit, because it occurred to him that maybe Ciel had never wanted to sleep with him. After all, he had been under the influence of the aphrodisiac. He had needed it. Perhaps in his desperation he would have slept with anyone. Maybe he resented Sebastian for taking advantage of his weakness. The more he thought about it, the more Sebastian felt guilty. He should have helped Ciel differently or just left him alone. Then Ciel would talk to him now. 

Sebastian's worries were not allayed until after dinner, when Ciel took Sebastian's hand and pulled him into his room. He kissed Sebastian and pulled on his clothes until he took them off. Together the two sank into Ciel's futon and repeated the last afternoon. Ciel called Sebastian's name at his climax. He kissed Sebastian lovingly and stayed intertwined with him all night. Sebastian sighed in relief before falling asleep. His bad feeling was gone and never came back. From then on, Ciel brought Sebastian to his room every night. They didn't talk about it, but Ciel stopped avoiding Sebastian. During the day everything was normal between the two of them. 

One night when Sebastian came into Ciel's room, Ciel was still sitting at his desk and was staring at his laptop with a frown. Sebastian sat behind him and pulled Ciel onto his lap. "Is everything ok? You look so worried.”, Sebastian muttered. He placed soft kisses on Ciel's neck, but Ciel pushed his head away. He turned around on Sebastian's lap and eyed Sebastian. "Now listen. It is almost my mother's birthday, almost at the same time my parents have their anniversary and my uncle's family will soon have a party too.”, he began. Sebastian smiled. “That's nice. Does that mean we'll buy presents to send to your family?”, he asked. His tail wagged happily at the prospect of a new date. 

Ciel sighed and pushed Sebastian's hair back from his face, keeping his hand on Sebastian's cheek. "No, we won't.”, he said. His thumb rubbed Sebastian's skin. "Oh no? Then you will just write to them?”, Sebastian asked curiously. Ciel sighed. He wrapped an arm around Sebastian's neck, pulled him close and kissed his forehead. Sebastian looked up at him questioningly. “I will go to England and stay there for a few days. For a week at most.”, Ciel explained. 

It took a while for his words to reach Sebastian. Slowly the smile disappeared from Sebastian's face, his tail stopped wagging and sank to the ground. He stared at Ciel in disbelief. "You will go away? You... you are leaving the shrine? Leaving me?”, he asked. His voice almost failed. Ciel hugged Sebastian, who returned the hug firmly. “Just for a few days. I'll be back soon. And in the meantime, we can text each other. I'll call you every evening, I promise.", Ciel soothed him. Sebastian clung to him and pressed his head to Ciel's shoulder. Tanaka had also told him that he would only be gone for a few days and since then Sebastian had never seen him again. Ciel stroked Sebastian's hair soothingly. "Come here. It's getting late.", Ciel said and led Sebastian to the futon. Sebastian held onto Ciel all night until it almost hurt, but Ciel didn't complain. He just kept stroking Sebastian's hair and assuring him that he would be back soon.


	24. in England

Ciel let Sebastian escort him and Lizzy, who was flying home as well, to the airport. Sebastian held his hand until the last minute. They hugged for a long time before Ciel left. Sebastian waited for a while and looked out of the large window of the airport through which you could see the planes. He wanted to see Ciel take off, but he didn't know in which of the many machines Ciel was sitting. After seeing three planes take off, he finally went back to the shrine. He went straight to Ciel's room and dropped onto the futon, burying his nose in the pillow and inhaling Ciel's scent deeply. 

Ciel stared sadly out the window of the plane. Beside him Lizzy tried to cheer him up and talked about what they would do in England. She was looking forward to seeing her family and home again. Ciel hardly listened to her. He too was looking forward to his parents, but the happiness wasn't as great as his longing for Sebastian. He would miss the kitsune terribly, and Sebastian might miss Ciel even more. With Sebastian's fear of loss, Ciel felt guilty about leaving him, even if it wasn't for long. 

It wasn't until they entered London Airport that Ciel's thoughts were distracted. His and Lizzy's parents were there to pick them up. Ciel ran to his mother and hugged her. His father patted his head and took the luggage from him. They drove Ciel home in Vincent's BMW and told him about the celebrations they had planned. At home, Ciel went to his room and collapsed on the bed. The room looked exactly as he had left it, even his plush rabbit was sitting in the same place on Ciel's pillow. Ciel took it in his arms and took out his phone. He wrote to Sebastian that he had arrived at home safely and sent him a picture of his room. Sebastian replied almost immediately, saying that he missed Ciel and couldn't wait to see him again. He sent a picture of Bard, Finny and Meyrin in the garden waving cheerfully at the camera. 

Ciel walked around the villa and the garden and took many more pictures, which he sent to Sebastian. As promised, he called Sebastian in the evening. They talked on the phone for two hours during which Sebastian kept repeating that he missed Ciel. On the one hand, it hurt Ciel's heart to know that he was hurting Sebastian by the distance he had brought between them. On the other hand, it was nice to know that Sebastian was thinking of him and wanted to be with him. 

The next day they celebrated Rachel's birthday. Lots of friends of Ciel's parents, Rachel's sister, and the Midfords stopped by. Ciel had to dress formally and endure how everyone was having terribly forced conversation. Although hardly anyone spoke to Ciel except Lizzy, Vincent forbade him to spend all the time on his phone. 

In order to be able to write to Sebastian anyway, Ciel went into the garden. He took a picture of himself at the garden pond and was about to send it to Sebastian when Lizzy came running to him. “Ciel! There's dessert!”, she shouted and hugged him roughly. She had so much momentum that she almost knocked Ciel over. His phone fell into the pond. Ciel hastily fished it out and scolded Lizzy as he examined it. It didn't work anymore, no matter what Ciel tried. 

Ciel felt awful for the next few days. Family celebrations were going on all the time, so he wasn't allowed to leave. It wasn't until the celebrations were over that he got around to buying a new phone, but to his desperation, he couldn't remember Sebastian's number. A couple of times he tried to call a number similar to Sebastian's, but each time he made the wrong number. Ciel had a terribly guilty conscience. Sebastian probably thought he had broken his promise or he had forgotten about him. As soon as it was possible, Ciel flew back and hurried to get to the shrine.


	25. missing

"Master Ciel!", shouted Bard, Finny and Meyrin enthusiastically when Ciel came into the shrine. They hugged Ciel and pressed him close to them. "We missed you so much, Master!", Finny exclaimed. "We were afraid you wouldn't be back anytime soon.", Meyrin sobbed. "Welcome back, master.", said Bard, ruffling Ciel's hair. Ciel calmed the three down and let them hug him as much as they wanted. When the excitement subsided a bit, Ciel looked around confused. "Where is Sebastian?", he asked and looked at the three questioningly. He had expected Sebastian to be the first to greet him back, but he was nowhere to be seen. When he asked this question, the Nekomatas stopped suddenly and looked at the floor in dismay. 

Ciel cocked his head questioningly. "What is it? Isn't he here?”, he wanted to know. The three exchanged uncertain looks. "He said he was going to Nina's tea house for a cup of sake.", said Bard. "Did he tell you when he'll be back?", Ciel asked. Bard avoided his gaze. "Yes, he did.", he muttered. "And when would that be?", Ciel asked. "Yesterday evening.", said Bard. Ciel blinked in confusion. "He hasn't been here since yesterday evening?", he asked surprised. "Since early yesterday morning.", Bard corrected. Ciel stared at him, speechless with surprise. Sebastian only left the shrine to go somewhere with Ciel or to pick up Ciel from school. It was neither like him to leave the shrine at all nor to stay away that long. 

Ciel tried to think about it calmly. He brought his things to his room and searched his and Sebastian's rooms for a message he might have left behind, but there wasn't any. For a while he walked around the shrine, wondering about it, until he finally decided not to wait for Sebastian, but to look for him. He called Bard over and let him lead him to Nina's tea house. Nina was delighted to see Ciel again and immediately offered him a room and lots of sake, but he declined. "I'm only here because of Sebastian.", he explained. She cocked her head questioningly. "Sebastian?", she asked. "The black-haired kitsune who is my familiar.", Ciel explained. "Oh him. He was here briefly yesterday. He drank a lot, stared into nothing and mumbled something. He looked very bad-tempered and sad, my girls didn't want to go near him. But he left soon.”, Nina explained. Ciel thanked her and left. 

“Where could Sebastian have gone? Has he ever mentioned a place where he likes to be?”, Ciel asked as they made their way home. Bard frowned. “He once said that the shrine is the only place he has and that he has never had a home before. The only other places he ever talked about were the ones in town which the two of you went to on your dates.”, he said. Ciel thought about that. It seemed quite possible to him that Sebastian, in his longing for Ciel, had gone to places that reminded him of Ciel. He sent Bard home and ran through town. 

Ciel checked the café they'd visited together, the shops they'd shopped in, the cinema, the park, under the willow. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. Ciel was getting really worried. He remembered the beginning of their time together. Sebastian had left the shrine because he had misinterpreted Ciel's words and thought Ciel would not want him. Maybe it was the same this time. Maybe Sebastian had got the feeling that Ciel no longer wanted him. Ciel was beginning to panic. He was walking all over the place, but he had no idea where demons were going. The only place he knew was Nina's tea house. He knew that there were many demons gathering there, maybe one of them had seen Sebastian. 

Ciel went back there and explained to Nina that he couldn't find Sebastian and wanted to ask Nina's guests about him. She thought for a moment. "I think I know of someone who might find him.", she said and led Ciel into the cellar, where a man received sake bottles. Ciel recognized him immediately, it was Snake, the familiar of the fire deity, who had visited him once. Snake looked at Ciel in surprise. "Earth deity. I'm honored to meet you again.”, he said, but Ciel didn't take the time to say hello. “My familiar has disappeared. Do you know where he could be?”, he asked. Snake widened his eyes. “The kitsune? I'm afraid I know exactly where he is.”, he said. 

He led Ciel over what he said was a magical path that brought them both to the shrine of the fire god faster than a normal path. He took Ciel to the shrine where he waited in a room while Snake informed his Master. After a short time, the fire god came into the room. His hair was medium length and orange, he wore an armor like a samurai and he was significantly taller than Ciel, although he just looked like a young man. “Are you the earth deity? What a cute little thing you are! But let's talk about that later. You can call me Joker. I am the deity of this shrine.“, the fire god explained hastily. Ciel got up and nodded to him. “Nice to meet you, Joker. I am Ciel. I'm looking for my familiar.”, said Ciel. Joker nodded impatiently. “The kitsune, I know. Snake told me. You're just in time. Come with me.", he said and led Ciel out of the shrine and down the hill, into the adjacent forest and to the edge of a clearing. 

"There he is. I think, as his master, you can get a grip on him. This is of course the better option. Then I can put this away.", Joker said and patted the sword that was hanging on his hip. Ciel hardly listened to him. His eyes were fixed on the clearing. A giant five-tailed black fox stood in the clearing, chewing on the remains of something Ciel wasn't sure what it was. He suspected it was a demon as the pieces scattered around the clearing looked like demons too. "What is he doing?" Ciel asked horrified. “He's been searching the area for aggressive demons. You know, those who kill humans either because they eat them or because they enjoy it. I don't mean to complain when these types of demons are decimated, but your kitsune is pretty aggressive right now. It's very disturbing, especially since I don't know why he's in such a horrible mood. He hasn't behaved like this for over a hundred years.”, Joker explained. 

Ciel gulped. Slowly he entered the clearing and approached Sebastian. It was hard to believe that this huge aggressive kitsune was the same as Ciel's gentle familiar. With a loud crack, the fox bit through whatever he had in his mouth and flung both halves away. He turned around and Ciel could see how bloodstained his mouth and sharp teeth were. It was a horrifying sight, but Ciel was not deterred. He walked up to Sebastian and only stopped when Sebastian looked directly at him. His red eyes shone like hellfire. His sharp claws left marks in the ground. Slowly he turned to Ciel and sniffed the air. When he saw Ciel he froze. He stared at Ciel openmouthed and didn't move, too surprised to know what to do. Ciel held out his arms to him. “Sebastian, I'm back. Come here.”, he said. Sebastian immediately made a leap towards him. He pressed his head to Ciel's body and whimpered softly. Tears ran from his eyes. "Master...... I thought you would never return.", he whispered in a rough voice. "As if I would leave you, you fool. My phone broke, that's all. Let's go home.”, Ciel said. Sebastian sobbed and nodded.


	26. punishment

Joker was relieved to see how Sebastian became tame and calm thanks to Ciel's presence. He went to Ciel and patted his shoulder. "Well done. I figured that as his master you could get him under control. But please be so kind as to teach him in detail how to behave better in the future. The best thing to do is to punish him.”, he said. Ciel pet Sebastian's head and nodded. "Yes, I will. He will never do that again, you can rely on that.", he replied. Then he climbed onto Sebastian's back and let him carry him back to his shrine. 

Bard, Finny and Meyrin were already waiting for them. Finny and Meyrin hugged Sebastian happily, while Bard scolded him for staying away for a long time. Sebastian patiently let the three do as they pleased. He patted Meyrin and Finny on the head and apologized to them. No one mentioned the blood on his teeth. When Meyrin, Finny and Bard had gradually calmed down, Ciel ordered Sebastian to wash his face and then to come into his room. He himself went ahead. Sebastian immediatly obeyed. He went into the bathroom and washed his face and mouth until there was no blood left. Then he nervously went to Ciel's room. 

He wondered what kind of punishment would await him and was very surprised when he entered the room and saw Ciel sitting naked on his futon. Sebastian closed the door behind him and licked his lips. At Ciel's orders, he undressed and lay on his back on the futon. Ciel stradled Sebastian's hips. He took Sebastian's hands and tied them together with a ribbon, then lay them down over Sebastian's head. "Master, why...?", muttered Sebastian. Ciel pet his head. “I said I will punish you. You shouldn't have acted so naughty, even if you were worried. So, so that you behave better in the future, here is your punishment: You are not allowed to touch me for the next few hours.", Ciel explained and smiled. 

Sebastian flattend his ears sadly. He tried making puppy eyes and looked pleadingly at Ciel. “Master, this is too harsh. I haven't harmed anyone innocent. Please, anything else, just not that. It's a terrible punishment. Please, Master.“, Sebastian begged, but Ciel shook his head. “The point of a punishment is that it's uncomfortable. So that you never repeat your mistake again. So be a good fox and endure it.", Ciel said. Ciel moved down to Sebastian's lap and touched his cock gently. Sebastian immediately got hard. Ciel smiled and blushed a little when he saw the effect he had on Sebastian. He supported himself on Sebastian's abs, positioned himself over Sebastian's erection and sank down on it. 

Ciel bit his lip but couldn't suppress a pleasured moan. Sebastian couldn't prevent his tail from wagging and showing his joy. Still, he begged Ciel not to do it. Ciel smiled and placed a hand on Sebastian's cheek. "You're so cute and sweet. But you can't change my mind.", he said. Sebastian sighed and leaned into the touch. He submitted to his fate. Ciel lifted his body until he was kneeling over Sebastian, then he let himself down again until Sebastian's cock was completely sheathed inside him. "Master, that feels so good.", Sebastian muttered. 

His gaze slid to Ciel's chest. He wanted to rub his face against the white skin, caress the delicate pink nipples. Ciel rose again and slowly lowered himself back down. Sebastian licked his lips while looking at Ciel's neck. He really wanted to nibble and suck on it until red marks appeared. Half-heartedly, he pulled the ribbon that held his hands together, but it didn't come off. Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's hips and rode him slowly. He took all the time in the world and calmly told Sebastian how good it felt while Sebastian drooled and wagged his tail. Sebastian begged Ciel continuously. He really wanted to touch Ciel, feel his body, mark him as his own. It drove him crazy that he wasn't allowed to. 

His begging touched Ciel and he increased his pace. He rode him faster and faster until the two came together. Ciel called Sebastian's name as he sprayed his semen on Sebastian's stomach and Sebastian poured his own seed into him. Exhausted, Ciel let himself fall forward and made himself comfortable on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian raised his head and stuck his nose in Ciel's hair. He whimpered and whined, finally wanted to touch Ciel, but Ciel ignored his pleading and fell asleep. He slept comfortably close to Sebastian for a few hours. Sebastian lay desperately below him and cursed himself for his ill-considered actions. He vowed to behave better from now on, no matter how much he worried. 

When Ciel woke up, he stretched and kissed Sebastian. Finally he took the ribbon off of Sebastian. Sebastian immediately hugged him and clung to him. He whimpered softly as he pressed Ciel against himself. Ciel stroked his hair soothingly. "Well done. You got through your punishment so well. I'm proud of you. Now come on, let's take a bath.”, he said. Sebastian carried him into the bathroom and sat in the bathtub with Ciel. He ran his hands over Ciel's whole body, whispered to him how good that felt and couldn't calm down at all. Ciel just smiled. He let Sebastian do what he wanted and promised never to be gone that long again. "I love you, master.", Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear. Ciel turned around and kissed Sebastian. "I love you too.", he replied. 

From then on, the two were officially a couple. Meyrin, Bard and Finny were very happy for them both. They had known for a long time that they loved each other and had hoped that they would admit it. Ciel kept his promise and never left Sebastian alone for a particularly long time again. When he went away, he took Sebastian with him. But most of the time he stayed in the shrine. He developed into a wonderful deity and Sebastian was always by his side.


End file.
